Searching For Your Shield
by The Simonette254
Summary: Seth Rollins has betrayed his Shield brothers Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Many say that they should just get a new team member. But no man can replace Seth Rollins. And they're right, no man can.
1. Throwing Away Your Shield

**Okay so this is my first wrestling FanFiction and of course it's a Shield FanFic. This tells about what happens after Seth Rollins betrays the Shield... that's still sad to say man.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything wrestling related or the wrestlers themselves. All I own is the plot, Cassinae "Cassidy Brown" Browning and Alex "Lexi Nicole" Hardy(well I own the name Alex Hardy, my friend owns the name Lexi Nicole).**

**Boy do I hope y'all enjoy this story.**

* * *

Alex and Cassinae were sitting in their locker room waiting for the main event on RAW; Randy Orton vs. Roman Reigns.

"Why do they keep going up against The Shield? I would think that after losing to them twice, Evolution would give up."

Cassinae chuckled at the younger diva. "Now Alex. You know just as much as I do that Hunter's ego is bigger than that big nose of his. He'd probably risk anything to beat The Shield. But with Batista quitting earlier, the odds are against them."

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield.**

Cassinae had to cover her ears at the fangirl squeal Alex let out when she saw Roman come down with Dean and Seth in tow.

"Dammit Alex! I told you not to do that when I'm so close! My ears are bleeding cause of your fangirling." Cassinae said laughing.

Alex threw a pillow at her face. "Shut up! He is a gorgeous man, and I don't fangirl."

"Jeff Hardy, John Cena, John Morrison, Batista…"

"I was young when I named those guys."

"That was nine years ago Alex."

"Like I said, I was young. Now shush, RAW is back on."

All three members of The Shield were standing in the ring, waiting in the ring for Randy to come out. Triple H came out with him, holding a sledgehammer. Seth slipped out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair before rejoining his "brothers" in the ring.

"What the hell is he doing out there?" Cassinae asked.

"If you haven't noticed by now, what I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was 'Plan A'. Tonight…" Hunter says chuckling while he twisted the sledgehammer in his hands. "is 'Plan B'. There's always a 'Plan B'."

Dean and Roman walks towards the front of the ring. Seth holds the chair up before hitting Reigns in the back, causing a shocked expression to appear on Dean's face. Cassinae's jaw nearly hit the floor and Alex jumped up from the couch.

"What the hell is Seth doing?!"

Seth then floored Ambrose with a chair to the gut then to the back.

"Rollins attacked Ambrose after he took out Reigns!" Michael Cole said as Seth continued to hit him with the chair.

"What is going on here?!"

"They were on top of the world. Why would Rollins do this?" JBL said.

"Oh my god. Rollins is destroying Ambrose."

"He broke the chair on him!" Cassinae said.

Seth got another chair and set it under Ambrose's head. A loud 'You sold out' chant erupting from the audience.

"I hope he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do."

"Don't do this Seth!" Alex said.

Rollins rebounded off the ropes a hit Ambrose with a 'Curb Stomp' on the steel chair. He got out of the ring and gave the steel chair to Orton. Orton slides into the ring, stalking Reigns before he hits him with the chair.

"I can't watch!" Alex said covering her eyes.

Orton then drove the chair into Roman's neck and chest before backing up slowly. He hits him a couple more times before he starts removing Roman's vest and tearing off his shirt.

"The one time Roman loses his shirt and it's when he's getting beaten with a chair. This isn't gonna bode well with the fangirls." Cassinae said, earning her a punch in the arm by Alex.

Triple H and Seth comes into the ring while Randy threw Roman's vest to the side. Orton picks Reigns up, you can already see the welts forming onto his back. The sadistic smile of Orton grows before he RKO's Reigns on to the steel chair.

Triple H, Randy, and Seth stood over the beaten down Ambrose and Reigns. You can see Hunter mouth the words:'I always win.'

"I can't believe this shit! They were the most powerful team in the WWE, and Seth went and fucked it up!" Alex said.

"I'm heartbroken. I really liked The Shield."

About 10 minutes later, the two of them heard yelling out in the hall and things slamming against the wall.

"Ambrose…" Cassinae and Alex said before leaving their room.

"How about you check on Reigns, while I stop the "Cincinnati Cyclone" that's rampaging."

"You don't think I can handle Ambrose?" Alex said smirking.

"No. I just know that you would rather check on Reigns."

"Good point." Alex said going towards the trainers room.

"Whoa Ambrose. Security gonna have ya arrested if you keep this up."

"Arrest me for this? They haven't even seen what I could do." Dean said smirking.

"Come on idiot. Let's go check on Roman." Cassinae said.

When they got there, the doc was finishing up. Roman winced when he sat up.

"That looked like that hurt." Cassinae said.

"No shit." Roman said before chuckling. "I'll live. Randy can't keep me down that easily."

"Orton couldn't take down the average diva." Alex said before looking at Dean.

"Jonathan."

"Alexia."

"Be nice. Look I know that you guys had a hard night, I think that calls for a drink. You boys in?" Cassinae said.

"It doesn't sound like we have a choice really." Roman said.

"You don't. So it's set then?" Alex said.

"Yeah. We'll see ya girls later." Dean said as they left.

"You couldn't have been drooling any more than you were in there."

"Fuck you Cassie. Let's just go."

* * *

The four of them went to a local club there in Indianapolis.

"She's gonna drink herself silly." Dean said watching Alex make a fool of herself.

"I think she already is." Cassinae said taking a sip from her drink. "Watch, she's gonna fall."

"I think you're exaggerating a-" Roman said before she actually hit the ground. "Erm… is she always like that?"

"She was deprived of freedom her teenage years." Cassinae said sighing. "Mind carrying her back to the hotel for me? I'll make sure she's okay in the morning."

"Sure." Roman said before picking her up and placing her on his shoulder.

"Oh Alex. What am I gonna do with you?" Cassinae said.

* * *

When they made it back to the hotel, Roman laid Alex down. Cassinae chuckled at the drunken way she looked.

"Roman... Stay with me." Alex said before she fell off the bed, hitting the nightstand. "Oww..."

Roman picked her up again and placed her back on the bed.

"Get some sleep okay? I'll check on you in the morning."

"Okay. Bye Roman!" She said before falling again.

"Aren't you gonna help her?" Dean asked.

Cassinae looked at the fallen diva and shrugged. "She'll be fine. Shouldn't you be leaving with him?"

"I would. But I recall that we have some unfinished business."

"Our Ohio City Wars." Cassinae said smiling.

"I will prove to you that Cincinnati is better than Columbus."

"Not if you keep losing to me. So what'll be this time Ambrose? Football? Basketball?"

"Football. Ohio State Buckeyes vs the Cincinnati Bearcats." Dean said.

"Set the game up while I get Alex off the floor."

Cassinae saw that she was knocked out in the most uncomfortable position on the floor. She picked her up and placed her in the middle of bed, covering her up.

Cassinae hurdled over the couch and grabbed her controller. "Alright. Let the games begin."

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see ya next time.**

**~The Simonette254**


	2. Partied Out Hardy

**Wow! I didn't think that I would get many follows for the last chapter seeing that it was so short. Maybe I'm just underestimating myself. But thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything in the WWE. If I did, The Shield wouldn't have broken up in the first place... but then my story wouldn't even exist. I don't think I thought that through... Also, just to let you guys know; In this story, CM Punk and Jeff Hardy are STILL in the WWE. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Alex woke up at 10 o'clock the next morning with a splitting headache, cursing the fact that daylight exist. She pulled the covers over her head and groaned.

"It's about time that you woke up." Cassinae said from her bed.

"I'm not in the mood for your wisecracks Cassinae."

"Do I have to call Phil about converting you to the Straight Edge lifestyle?"

"I don't need to be Straight Edge." Alex said glaring.

"Your hangover says differently."

"You're not even Straight Edge!"

"And I don't want to be. But I know how to drink and handle my alcohol intake." Cassinae said.

"I know how to handle my alcohol intake. You know this Browning." Alex said groaning as she got up before going to the bathroom. There was a knock at the door and Cassinae went and answered it.

"Morning Cassie."

"Sup Roman. You here to check on Alex?"

"Yeah, she was hitting the drinks pretty hard last night. How is she?"

They heard the sounds of Alex throwing up, causing them both to cringe.

"Does that answer your question?" Cassinae said.

"She should learn how to handle her alcohol." Dean said.

"Where did you even come from?"

"Well. One day 28 years ago, my parents were kinda in the mood for some excitement. So..."

"I didn't mean that Dean! God!" Cassinae said slapping him on the arm.

"Do you mind keeping it down!? Massive headache going on here." Alex said walking to the couch.

"Holy shit! It's The Walking Dead!" Dean said laughing at Alex's pale looking state.

"Fuck off Jonathan!"

Roman walked into the living room with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Here Alex. This should help with the headache."

"Thanks Roman." Alex said taking the Tylenol and water. "So, is there anything planned for you guys on Smackdown?"

"No. I guess they want to save an intense promo for RAW." Dean said.

"I have a match against Natalie tonight. A win over her might get me higher in the ranks a bit."

"I have full faith in you Cassinae. If you get put into the Sharpshooter then... I'll hope for the best."

"Really feeling the love Lexi." Cassinae deadpanned.

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the gym. Join me if y'all want." Cassinae said grabbing her gym clothes she was going to change into.

* * *

There were very few superstars and divas in the gym that morning. But Cassinae did noticed that her mentor was there, sitting on a work bench.

"Too much Pepsi Phil?" Cassinae said walking over to him.

"Ahh well, you know I'm addicted to it." Punk said chuckling.

"You had to have something to be addicted to huh?"

"You're just as bad as I am! So how's my rookie doing?" Punk asked.

"I haven't been a 'rookie' in 2 years." Cassinae said frowning. "But I'm good nonetheless."

"In the eyes of the 'Best in the World', you'll ALWAYS be a rookie. So your Shield buddies and Alex didn't follow you here?" Punk said looking around.

"Alex got drunk off her ass last night. But I bet if Roman comes here, she will too."

Punk raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to make her follow the Straight Edge lifestyle?"

"You know, I said the same thing this morning. But no you don't. Alex knows how to drink responsibly, she just overdid it that one time last night."

"You two are so mean to me." Alex said pouting as she came into the gym. "Roman! They're being mean to me. That's an injustice. Get Cassinae first."

"I got you Alex." Roman said picking Cassinae up and placing her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Roman! Put me down!" Cassinae said hitting his back as he took her to the ring.

"Hmm let me think about that... nope. I'm just following Alex's orders, no hard feelings Cassie."

"Phil help me!" Cassinae said as Roman climbed the steel steps.

"That's not in my jurisdiction kiddo." Punk said.

"Some mentor you are! Seriously Roman, put me down!"

Roman chuckled and sat her down on the top turnbuckle. Cassinae folded her arms across her chest.

"That wasn't funny Roman."

"It kinda was Cassie." Dean said.

"Nobody asked you Ambrose." Cassinae said getting down. "I hate you for that Alex."

Alex smiled innocently. "I know. Come on, let's lock up."

* * *

They were in the locker room watching Dolph Ziggler fighting and defeating Fandango after Summer Rae came out and distracted him.

"This is why you don't mess with two girls at once." Dean said.

"Like you haven't done that before Ambrose." Alex said causing Dean to smirk.

"It's his own fault for rebounding so fast." Cassinae said putting on her gloves and lacing up her sneakers.

"You want me to come out with you? You know to pump up the crowd?"

"If you want to play cheerleader Alex, then by all means go for it." Cassinae said.

"What you need is a good looking guy out there with you." Dean said.

"Hmm... naw I'm good. Unless you know someone." Cassinae said.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean said while Cassinae and Alex high-fived.

"See ya later Jonathan." Alex said as she and Cassinae left.

* * *

**Next chapter we've got Natalya vs Cassinae. See ya in the next chapter everyone.**


	3. Angel Pulls the Trigger

**I'm so happy ****and sad r****ight now****!**

**I'm happy because t****he favorites for this story has doubled since the first chapter, and the followers has nearly tripled! Again I thank you all for supporting this story.**

**I'm sad because we won't be seeing Roman ****Reigns**** co****mpeting for awhile cause he's recovering from the emergency surgery he received in Nashville. Us fans here on FanFiction wish for a speedy recovery, and hope that you get well soon Roman.**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own anything WWE related unfortunately. There would be quite a bit of FanFiction authors that would be on the Creative Team if I did.**

* * *

Cassinae and Alex were in the gorilla position waiting for the commercial break to end. They watched as yet another WWE Network commercial had came on.

"They sure as hell advertise the WWE Network a lot." Alex said sitting on one of the equipment boxes.

"I know. It gets kind of annoying."

"I wonder why they do it so much."

"Maybe because Vince wanted to get his money back." Cassinae said drinking the water she got from catering.

"What money? Vincent Kennedy McMahon is a billionaire!"

"Actually, there's rumors online that Mr. McMahon is only a millionaire now. Heard his net worth is like 750+ million."

"Whoa really? How many people know about this?" Alex asked.

"Only a select few." Cassinae said winking at the readers.

"Two minutes girls." the stagehand said.

"Thank you Marcus." Cassinae said.

"You ready Cassinae?"

"Alex, I've been ready to fight ever since high school. So hell yeah I'm ready."

* * *

The crowd was ecstatic as "Ghost" by Dexter Freebish played through the darkened arena.

"And her opponent; being accompanied to the ring by Lexi Nicole. From Fresno, California; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown." Justin Roberts announced as Cassinae and Alex walked down the ramp. Slapping hands with the fans as they passed.

"Cassidy is one of the toughest divas in the division of the past decade. But does she have what it takes to go toe-to-toe with the 2nd generation diva Natalya; the only woman to graduate from the Hart Family Dungeon?" Michael Cole said.

"Of course she does Cole! She was one of the most talented divas on NXT; A two time NXT Women's Championship holder." JBL said.

The bell rang signalling the start of the match. The two divas locked up before Natalya put Cassinae in a headlock. Cassinae reversed it with a back suplex. She went to rebound off the ropes, only to run into an elbow by Natalya.

"Damn, that look like it hurt." Alex said wincing.

Natalya picked Cassinae up by the hair and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle hard enough for Cassinae to rebound back into Natalya's spinning discus clothesline. Natalya went for the pin.

1...

2...

Cassinae kicks out at the last minute. Natalya then throws Cassinae out of the ring right beside Alex.

"Dude... she is kicking your ass."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Cassinae said glaring before she rolled back into the ring.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Shield's locker room. Dean, Roman, Punk, and Jeff were watching the match.

"Natalya is kicking her ass."

"Nice to see that you have faith in her Ambrose." Jeff said.

"I'm not worried. She's gonna win this." Punk said as Cassinae caught Natalya in the arm trap neckbreaker. "See! She got this."

"Are you saying this because you're her mentor and that she just used your neckbreaker, or because you really think she'll win?" Roman said.

"Both!" Punk said causing Jeff to roll his eyes.

Cassinae had went for a dropkick, only for Natalya to reverse it by grabbing her legs.

"Looks like Natalya is setting up for the Sharpshooter." Cole said as she got Cassinae in it.

Cassinae let out a pained yell as she started crawling towards the bottom rope. Natalya pulled her back when she got close, putting on more pressure.

The ref asked if she wanted to give up and Cassinae said no. Alex was getting the crowd pumped up, cheering Cassinae on. She tried crawling to the ropes again where she successfully grabbed the bottom rope. Natalya broke the hold when the ref got to the count of four.

"Cassidy may have gotten out of the Sharpshooter, but the damage may already be done." JBL said.

Alex ran to the other side of the ring and hopped onto the apron, giving Cassinae time to recover while Natalya was distracted. Natalya kicked Alex off the apron and turned back to Cassinae, only to get hit with the Angel Trigger. Cassinae crawled over to pin Natalya.

1...

2...

3!

"And the winner of the match; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown!" Roberts said as the ref rose her hand up in victory. Alex came in with her and did the same before they both went backstage.

* * *

"Cassidy? Can I get a word with you?" Renee Young asked.

"Sure thing Renee."

"First I want to congratulate you on your victory against Natalya. Also do you think that this victory will put you in the running for the title?"

"Well Renee, in this business you have to fight to get what you want. Natalya is a hell of a competitor, and as you saw out there not too long ago she can beat the hell out of you. I can't say if it put me in the running or not. All I know is that when it is my time Paige better watch out, cause I'm coming after her and her title." Cassinae said before heading to the Shield's locker room.

"Great job out there Cassie. How ya feeling?" Dean asked.

"My legs and back hurts. Other than that I'm fine." Cassinae said laying on the couch. "Phil! Pepsi me!"

"I gotta ask, why the hell do you fight in your glasses, you have contacts? Also how do they not fall off or break when you're in the ring?" Punk asked tossing her a bottle.

"For your first question, I can't see shit without them and I don't like wearing the contacts in the first place. They're just for show and aren't prescription anyway."

Cassinae then walked over to her gym bag pulling out a black case and a white case. She took the contacts out and put them in the white case.

"Second, the glasses I wear to the ring have a steel enforced silver frame with bullet proof acrylic that are held to my head with a discreet elastic band." She said taking them off and pulling another pair out of the black case. "These are my real ones."

"That's... actually pretty smart." Roman said.

"Thanks Roman, they cost me 200$. 144$ more than my real ones, that's a great deal."

"Well okay. Let's watch the rest of Smackdown." Alex said.

* * *

**Well there you have it. What did you guys think about Cassinae breaking the 4th wall in the beginning of the chapter? You just gotta love her and Alex. :)**

**Also, I have a link on my profile that goes to my Pinterest for this story. So you know check it out if y'all want.**

**See ya for the next chapter. TS out!**


	4. Alex and Cassinae's Day Off

**So this has been a hell of a time in the WWE as of late huh? We've got #BunnyMania running rampant. Seth, Dean, and John starring in their comedic short, Monday Night Madness:Seth's Escape, then he got slimed the next week. Brie Mode is going off on the "Fearless" Nikki. And much more that I won't take any more time to say it. So on that note, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I STILL don't own the WWE or anything related to it. Nor does my co-writer maybe we will be a part of it someday.**

***Friday June 6th, 2014***

* * *

It was Friday morning. Cassinae and Alex had the day off and they planned to do nothing but lay in their beds.

"_It's time to play the game. TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_"

Cassinae reached for her phone on the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello Hunter…"

"Hey Cassinae. Were you asleep?"

"No, I was hunting elephants." Cassinae said groggily. "Not to be rude boss, but why the hell are you calling me at 9:00 in the fucking morning?"

"You and Alex have a photo shoot for a Money in the Bank poster tomorrow at 2:40pm." Hunter said.

"Good to know. Thanks Hunter." Cassinae said hanging up her phone.

They both went back to sleep. Then two minutes later…

"_Look in my eyes! What do you see? The Cult of Personality!_"

Both girls groaned loudly as Cassinae grabbed her phone again.

"What do you want Phil?"

"Get your ass out of the bed Browning!" Punk said.

"Why the hell for?"

"Training of course!"

"Phil no. I'm not getting up." Cassinae said.

"Put me on speakerphone." Punk said and Cassinae did. "Alex! Get Cassinae's lazy ass out of bed for me."

"I'm asleep too." Alex said turning over in her bed.

"Then get the Shield to get her out."

"Dean rather get Cassinae into bed rather than get her out." Alex said.

"WHAT?!" Cassinae said as she fell out of her bed.

"Hey Punk, I got her out of bed."

"Good. Now get dress and meet me in the gym in 5 minutes." Punk said.

"Goodbye Phil." Cassinae said hanging up.

They tried to go back to sleep when Dean came bursting through the door.

"Morning ladies!" Dean said.

"Ungh… I give up." Cassinae said sitting up. "You're such a douchebag Ambrose."

"Good. That means that I'm still me. Wake up Alexis!"

"You can go fuck yourself Jon."

"Just leave her alone dude." Roman said as Dean walked to her bed.

"And let her be a lazy ass? I think not." Dean said as he lifted her mattress, causing her to roll out. But Alex still didn't get up. "I'm gonna get her up."

"Dean! Where is he going?" Cassinae asked.

A couple minutes later, Dean came back holding a blue bucket filled with ice water. He planted his feet before throwing the water onto Alex, and she screamed.

"What? It's for charity?" Dean said shrugging.

"I f-f-fucking h-hate y-you! Y-Y-You f-fucking a-asshole!" Alex yelled at Dean before she went into the shower, slamming the door behind her.

Cassinae and Dean were playing Burnout Dominator in the living room on the PS3 when Alex came out of the shower.

"All warmed up now Lex?" Dean asked. Alex threw the bucket and it perfectly landed on his head, causing Cassinae to laugh.

"Nice toss Alex." Roman said.

"Bitch." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Thanks Rome." Alex said.

***Four H****ours Later***

* * *

The four of them were walking around, just having a afternoon on the town. Keeping a low profile is a challenging thing to do(They do it not because of the fans, but because of the paparazzi.), but they seemed to be doing it well.

While they were walking, Alex noticed a fountain not to far ahead of them. An evil smirk etched across her face as she started walking next to Dean. When they got close enough, Alex shoved Dean causing him to fall into the fountain.

"ALEX! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean yelled.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it." Alex said.

"I'm so gonna get you!"

"No no no no no no no!" Alex said before she started running from Dean. "Aren't y'all gonna help me?!"

"That's not in my jurisdiction kiddo!" Cassinae yelled.

"You're just like Punk!" Alex yelled before Dean grabbed her by her waist.

"Got'cha you little troublemaker!"

"AHH! Dean wait, I'm sorry! Just let me go!"

"Hmm... nope." Dean said before reaching the pond. "You were saying what about payback being a bitch Alex?" He said before bouncer tossing her into the pond.

When Alex came up from up under the water, she saw that Cassinae, Roman, and Dean was laughing their asses off. She walked up to Dean and smacked him in the face with a lilypad, leaving him speechless.

"Okay. Wh-While you two get dried up back at the hotel. Me and Roman are gonna get lunch." Cassinae said leaving with Roman.

* * *

***One Hour Later***

Roman and Cassinae returned to the hotel with four bags of Chinese food.

"Yo! Anybody alive in here?" Roman said walking into room.

Alex came running to where they were standing. Her eyes wide, a silly grin on her face.

"Is that Panda Express?" Alex said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Uhh yeah? But how did you...?"

"MINE!" Alex said taking her bag from Cassinae.

"Umm...?"

"Don't think about it too much Rome." Cassinae said sighing.

They were all sitting around eating their food that Cassinae and Roman bought. Alex pouted as she saw that she ate all of her food.

"Damn…" Alex said. She then walked over to Roman, a smile on her face. "What'cha eating Roman?"

"Ohh some orange chicken." Roman said.

"Is it good?"

Roman shrugged. "It's alright."

Alex then took a piece from his plate. "Mmm. That is good."

"Alex!" Roman said.

"What about you Cassie?"

"I got me some General Tso's." Cassinae said.

Alex did the same to her as she did to Roman. "Taste as good as it looks."

"Dude! The hell?!" Cassinae said as Alex looked towards Dean.

"You ain't getting any of my food." Dean said.

"You think so?" Alex said discreetly giving her fork to Cassinae.

Dean moved his plate out of her reach. "You ain't getting any."

"HIJACKED!" Cassinae said as she got a piece of orange chicken and General Tso's from his plate.

"DAMN!" Dean said.

"Hey, you ain't Ron Simmons. Thanks Cassinae!" Alex said.

They all ended up stealing from each other's plate until the food was all gone. After cleaning up, Dean and Roman went back to their hotel room.

* * *

***The Next Day***

The four of them were hanging out in the Shield's locker room. Alex was laying down with her head in Roman's lap, while Dean and Cassinae were playing Burnout Paradise on Dean's PS3.

"Another crash Browning? I like you want me to win."

"In your dreams Ambrose." Cassinae as she passed Dean the last second to win the race. "You were saying?"

"Whatever." Dean said crossing his arms.

Cassinae went to the PlayStation home screen and saw that it was 2:05 pm. Her eyes went wide in realization.

"Holy shit! Alex! Our photoshoot is in 30 minutes!" Cassinae said.

"Oh fuck! Let's go!" Alex said running to the door, grabbing Roman's car keys. "We're taking your Tahoe!"

"Nobody touches my baby but me!" Roman said.

"Fine! Then you drive us." Cassinae said as Alex tossed Roman his keys.

The girls began running down the hall to the staircase, not wanting to wait for an elevator. Roman and Dean started going down the stairs.

"It's gonna take forever to get down all these stairs!" Alex said.

"I have an idea. Let's Rob Dyrdek it." Cassinae said.

Alex smiled. "We grinding?"

"Hell yeah!" Cassinae said.

The girls got a running start before they hopped onto the railing of the stairs. The struggled at first, but they got their balance together.

"This is awesome!" Alex said.

They continued sliding down the railing and they were almost at the bottom, when Alex slipped off of the railing.

"Oh shit!" Alex said before Roman caught her. She smiled at him. "I love that you're always there to catch me." Alex said causing Roman to roll his eyes.

"INCOMING!" Cassinae yelled before jumping over Roman and landing behind him in a barrel roll, before finishing in a Superman pose.

"You ain't me Cassinae, don't do that again." Roman said causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Let's just go!" Alex said.

After weaving through traffic, surprisingly without getting pulled over by the police. They make it to the photo shoot with ten minutes to spare.

"We're... we're here." The girls said out of breath.

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready. Or your boss is gonna hear about you two almost not making it. I would love to get paid for doing nothing." Said the photographer. Cassinae and Alex then went to hair and makeup then got dressed for the photo shoot.

* * *

***Back at the Hotel***

"Dude... what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Alex said laying upside down on the couch.

"I don't know bro." Cassinae said laying in the same position as Alex.

"You two are a couple of children." Dean said getting him flicked off by them both. Alex got up and then gasp.

"I gonna hit the pool!" Alex said.

"Wait for me Alex!" Cassinae said. "You boys wanna go?"

"Sure." said both Dean and Roman.

After changing into their swimsuits, the boys met the girl at their room. Cassinae opened the door and walked out followed by Alex.

"Alright, let's hit that pool." Cassinae said.

"Where are your swimsuits?" Dean asked.

"Under our clothes." Cassinae said.

"Why don't y'all just go down in your swimsuits?"

Do you know how dangerous it would be for us to walk to the pool in just our suits? We'd get kidnapped by our fans!" Cassinae said.

"Right. It's a risk for you two to be walking down there shirtless, especially you Roman." Alex said.

"Wouldn't we still have a chance of that happening at the pool?" Roman asked.

"I bet it's empty now since it's later in the day." Cassinae said as they walked in. "Well what do you know? I was right."

"I'm heading for the slide. It has a loop-da-loop!" Alex said as she and Cassinae went up the ladder, the boys watching them. They went down the slide and cannonballed into the water. After coming up, Alex whispered to Cassinae.

"Hey Cassie. What do you think about sneaking up on Dean and pushing him into the pool?"

"I think that I like that idea." Cassinae said.

They swam out of his sight range and got out of the pool. The snuck up behind him and did a silent countdown before they started running towards him, only for him to sidestep them causing them to fall back in.

"Nice try ladies. You won't get me that easily." Dean said with a smirk.

"Whatever. I'm gonna practice my high-flying."

"Alex? What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"Jeff said that I need to practice my Swanton Bomb. What better way than in the pool?" Alex said as she started stacking the metal chairs.

"This isn't safe Alex!"

"Says the girl who moonsaulted off the top of a 20 foot ladder onto someone on the announce table in NXT!"

"That was different! I had trained hard for that!"

"And I've trained hard for this!" Alex said as she reached the top.

"You're not Jeff Hardy!" Cassinae said.

"I know. I'm Alex Hardy. SWANTON BOMB!" Alex yelled as she jumped. The chairs came falling after she landed.

"ALEX!"

* * *

**The Simonette254:"You guys probably hate me for the cliffhanger. But hey, my co-writer Lexi Nicole thought it would be a good ending for the chapter."**

**Alex:"TS, what the fuck?"**

**The Simonette254:"Go away! We'll see what happens to you in the next chapter."**

**Alex:"*folds arms/pouts*Fine."**


	5. Defending Your Shield

**Lexi Nicole:"After getting Alex from the pool, they rushed her to the hospital. After hours of waiting, a doctor came out and told them that Alex had died due to the injuries to her head… PSYCHE!"**

**The Simonette254:"Lexi! That was so cruel!"**

**Lexi Nicole:"*Sing-song*I do not care."**

**Alex:"What is wrong with you?*over-dramatic cries* I thought you loved me Lexi!"**

**Lexi Nicole:"Aww, of course I love you Alex. You're my older me, and*Darth Vader like* I am your creator."**

**The Simonette254:"*rolls eyes*Anyway... we still don't own anything WWE related at all. Don't try to say that we do cause I'll send Lexi on your ass."**

**Lexi Nicole/Alex:"Which one?"**

**The Simonette254:"Whichever one wants to do it."**

**Lexi Nicole/Alex:"It should be me. No, I should do it! I wanna be the one to do it!"*prepares to fight***

**Cassinae:"Alex! Save your strength for the chapter! Enjoy everyone!"**

* * *

"ALEX!"

Roman jumped into pool after Alex. After a couple of minutes Roman came back up with a semi- conscious Alex. He laid her down gently on the ground.

"Are you okay Alex?"

Her eyes cracked opened, a small smile graced her lips at the man in front of her.

"Yeah... just a little banged up. I told y'all I could do it."

"What the hell were thinking Alex?! I thought that you were gonna die." Dean said.

Alex coughed a bit, a smirk plastered on her face. "Aww, were you worried about me Ambrose?" Alex said causing Dean to roll his eyes and sigh.

"Umm Alex. I'd hate to tell you this but uhh... your arm is bleeding."

"Fuck... I didn't even realize that Cassie." Alex said wincing.

"We should get you you to a doctor Alex." Roman said.

"Right. Hand me my clothes though, I don't want to go in with 90% of my body showing." Alex said.

* * *

They were on their way to the hospital in Roman's car, Dean seated next to him and Alex and Cassinae in the back. Alex had a towel pressed against the wound, her head against the window.

"You okay Lex?" Cassinae asked her.

"Yeah. Right now it hurts if I move the towel too much. I think a chair hit me in the back of the head, cause it's kinda throbbing painfully." Alex said trying to stay awake.

"I told you that it was a bad idea. And stay awake, we don't know the extent of that head injury."

"I know." Alex said sitting up. "Are we almost there?"

"A couple of more minutes Alex." Dean said.

Roman pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and parked the car. They walked into the waiting room and sat down while Dean went to the front desk.

"Excuse me miss, our friend needs a doctor. She has a huge gash in her arm and may possibly have a concussion." Dean said.

"Just have her sign this information and a doctor will be with her soon." The woman at the desk said.

"She says that Alex has to sign this."

"Let me see it, I know a lot of this information." Cassinae said.

**Name**:Hardy, Alex Nicole

**Height**:5'4"

**Weight**:135 lbs

**D.O.B**:

"February 25, 1990. Age 24." Roman said before Cassinae could. After getting all the information down, Roman took it back up to the front desk.

"How long do I have to wait here?" Alex said.

"If the doctors would hurry the hell up it shouldn't be long." Cassinae said.

"You guys worry too much. I mean how bad is it really?"

Cassinae looked and saw that Alex's blood was dripping onto the floor. Her eyes went wide at the sight. "Erm... Alex?"

Alex looked to where Cassinae was and saw the small puddle of blood forming. "Uhh guys? I think that I'm getting a little lightheaded." Alex said before she passed out. Cassinae's, Dean's, and Roman's eyes went wide before they all yelled.

"GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!"

* * *

Alex woke up in a hospital bed, the doctor was just finishing stitching up her arm.

"Well good evening Miss Hardy, it's good to see that you're awake." Said the doctor.

"How bad is it doctor? Am I gonna live?" Alex said.

The doctor chuckled. "You're going to be fine. Just a bump on the head and a small gash that I've stitched up. Though I suggest that you relax for awhile."

"Oh no doc, I can't do that. I have a match tomorrow and I can't just skip it. I'm trying to make a name for myself here." Alex said sitting up.

"As much as I don't want you to do this, I'll clear you for your match tomorrow. But make sure that you tell your opponent NOT to hit you in your arm."

"Okay. Thanks again doc!" Alex said as they went to check her out.

* * *

***The Next Day:June 9th, 2014***

They were in Alex and Cassinae's locker room waiting until it was time for Alex's match against Alicia Fox. Alex was lacing up her sneakers when Jeff came into the room.

"You wanted to see me Mini-Hardy?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering first, can you toss me my snapback from over there? And second, can I borrow your red arm sleeves?"

"What'cha need my sleeves for?" Jeff said tossing her hat to her.

"I had to get stitches in my arm yesterday, and I don't want the Authority to see a target on me and make it worse."

"I'll have to see if I have them with me. So, how exactly did you get a gash in your arm anyway?"

"See what had happened was… well remember when you told me to practice the Swanton Bomb?"

"Yeah?" Jeff said.

"Well I tried it in the pool and the steel chairs that I jumped off of fell in after me. I ended up with a huge gash in my arm, and a bump on the back of my head." Alex said.

"Alex... that was a very dangerous thing to do."

"I know. I won't ever do it again. Now can you please go get your sleeves? My match starts soon."

* * *

"Looking good with the sleeves Mini-Hardy." Cassinae told Alex.

"Sweet right? I need to talk to Alicia though. Where the hell is she?" Alex said. She then saw Alicia coming towards them. "Hey Alicia. Bro don't hit me in my left arm."

"Why not?" Alicia asked.

"There's kind of a slight numbing pain there that I don't want to make worse." Alex lied.

"Alright, I won't mess with your arm."

Alicia's music started to play and went out. Cassinae and Alex chuckled at the amount of boos that she got.

"You ready Alex?"

"Hell yeah I am! I'm gonna destroy her! Beat her down into the canvas! I'm gonna..." Alex says before she sees Cassine looking at her strangely. "Oh, too much?"

"Maybe just a bit. Now come on! The fans are calling your name."

* * *

The fans cheered loudly as the two came out.

"And her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Cassidy Brown. From Honolulu, Hawaii; Lexi Nicole."

Alex gave a young fan her t-shirt as she continued, slapping fans hands on her right side as she made her way down to the ring. Cassinae made her way to the announce table as the match began to start.

"It looks that Cassidy is gonna join us on commentary today. It's great to have you here Cassidy." Cole said.

"I'm glad to be joining y'all here fellas." Cassinae said as she put the headset on.

"How do you think Lexi will fare in this match?" Jerry asked.

"Alicia is... a good competitor I guess. A tad bit on the crazy side, but then again which diva isn't. Now don't let her size fool you. Lexi has skills unlike any diva I've seen in a long time. I'd say that she has a good chance." Cassinae said.

Alex and Alicia were locked up in the ring. Alicia got the advantage by performing a mat slam on Alex. She then put Alex in a single-legged Boston crab. Alex was already close to the rope so she grabbed them, meaning Alicia had to break the hold.

"That's it Alex. She's not one to give up so easily guys, it's gonna take a lot more than that in order to keep her down." Cassinae said.

Alex knocked her down with a couple of punches first then threw her to the ropes, only for Alicia to grab the ropes. Alex ran towards Alicia but she side-stepped Alex, making her fall out the ring. She hit her back on the apron before hitting the ground.

"What a nasty spill. Looks as if Alicia has taken the advantage. Though I'm not really surprised." JBL said.

"Shut up John." Cassinae said.

"It's my job to provide unbiased commentary."

"Are you kidding me? You're the most biased commentator I've ever heard! And nobody wants to hear it quite frankly."

"Thank you Cassidy." Jerry said causing her to chuckle.

Alicia repeatedly ran Alex back first into the apron before grabbing her by the hair, dragging her towards Cassinae.

"Shouldn't you be worried about her and not me?" Cassinae said.

Alicia smirked at Cassinae before she threw Alex at her, causing them to both hit the ground.

"What a collision!" Cole said.

"You okay Cassie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Now go before you get counted out." Cassinae said. Alex noticed that the ref was at a count of 7 and dashed to get back into the ring.

* * *

Alex ducked under Alicia's intended clothesline. After rebounding off the ropes, Alex was met with a roundhouse kick to her injured arm. The pain was so intense that it caused her to drop to her knees.

She placed her hand on her injured arm and saw that she was bleeding, a few of her stitches had busted.

"Fuck." Alex hissed under her breath. Cassinae had saw what happened and went by the ring.

Alicia was setting Alex up for the scissors kick. She ran towards the ropes to rebound off them but Cassinae grabbed her ankle. She hopped onto the apron and got into a shouting match with Alicia, giving Alex time to recover.

Alicia pushed her off, causing Cassinae to bounce off the announce table. Alicia turned back around to Alex, only to be set up for the LNB. After she hit it, Alex draped her arm over Alicia for the pin.

1...

2...

3!

"And your winner, Lexi Nicole!" Lillian Garcia said. Cassinae rolled into the ring with Alex a patted her back before they headed backstage.

* * *

When they got backstage, they were met by the Shield and the Usos. Roman picked Alex up in a hug.

"Great win there baby girl." Roman said.

"Thanks Roman. Umm can you carry me to the trainers room? A few of my stitches came undone." Alex said.

"Oh hey Cassinae, how are you feeling? You took quite a bit of damage just being on commentary." Jey said.

"I'm fine. Though I think I got more damage from Alex being thrown at me."

"What's that supposed to mean Cassinae?" Alex said glaring.

Cassinae chuckled. "Nothing Alex."

After getting her arm re-stitched, they headed to Alex's and Cassinae's locker room. On the way there they saw Alicia in the hall.

"What the hell Alicia?! I told you not to hit me in my fucking arm!" Alex said.

"Well... shit happens." Alicia said shrugging. Alex tried to lunge at her but Cassinae and Roman held her back.

"Let go of me guys! I'm okay, I swear." Alex said. They let go of her for a quick second only to have her try to go after Alicia again. Roman grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Roman! I'm not playing around!" Alex said punching his back and kicking her feet.

* * *

When they got to the locker room, Roman dropped Alex onto the couch. She huffed as she blew the fringes of hair that fell onto her face.

"Y'all should've let me go after her."

"Alex, I know you. When you fly off the handle, you fly off the handle. It would've been stupid to let you go after her." Cassinae said.

"I specifically told her, not to hit me in my arm. If I had told her about the stitches, she would've done worse. I mean she pretty much just..." Alex stopped mid sentence when she saw Cassinae holding a Kit-Kat. "Where did you get that?"

"I keep these stashed around for when you get too crazy." Cassinae said tossing it to Alex. She immediately started to eat it.

"Well since she's all calm now, I'm gonna head back to my locker room. See ya girls later." Roman said as he left.

* * *

***Later That Night***

"Hey Cassinae?"

"What's up Alex?"

Alex sat up. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Want to go to catering? We can still see the Shield's promo from there." Cassinae asked.

"Sure. I could go for a burger right now."

They left their locker room and headed to catering. A few superstars were there as the Shield's music hit.

* * *

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.**

"I would scared if I was on the Shield's bad side." Cassinae said.

"Fortunately, we're not." Alex said. "Man that's a sexy beast." Alex whispered as they showed a close up of Roman.

"I heard that Alex. We should head back to our locker room." Cassinae said.

Alex and Cassinae were on their way back to their locker room when Alex stopped suddenly.

"Wait Cassie. I just heard Roman's name, and it wasn't from Dean."

They peered around the corner and saw Seth, Randy, Triple H and Kane.

"So when do we go out there?" Randy asked.

"Let's allow those two to get comfortable, then we'll go down and take them out." Seth said.

"And that's cancer's name... that cancer's name was Seth Rollins. History is full of people like you, Seth. Everybody in this building knows somebody like you, Seth. The kind of guy who would stab his brother in the back. Suck up, sell out to The Authority. When I get the opportunity to rearrange your face - which I will - your nose isn't going to be here anymore, it's going to be over here by your ear. I say ear because you're only going to have one left. I'm going to rip your dirty stinking hair out by the roots. I'm going to stuff it in your mouth. There'll be plenty of room from where your teeth used to be. Rollins... my brother... you are scum. And we are looking forward to what that scum has to say tonight. We want you stand out here in this ring in front of the whole world and lie through your teeth. We want you to stand out here in the middle of this ring in front of the whole world and we want them to hear Triple H's words coming out of your mouth. We're going to listen to every word of it, and then we're going to beat the hell out of you." Dean said pacing in the ring.

"Ambrose sounds pretty confidant. Think that they're comfortable enough?" Corporate Kane asked.

"Hold on there, I wanna hear what the big guy has to say." Seth said. His eyes shifted to where the girls were eavesdropping, but they ran before they got caught.

"They're gonna ambush the Shield." Alex said panting.

"We gotta go help them." Cassinae said before they made a dash to where the Shield enters.

* * *

"Hey. When the Authority's music hits, we want you to play the Shield's music." Alex said.

"I'm not required to do that Miss Hardy." Marcus said.

"Seth, you committed the most unforgivable sin. You're the scum of the earth! There's things you don't do in life: You don't tug on Superman's cape, you don't piss in the wind, and you don't ever stab your brothers in the back. But you're only part of the problem. The other parts are Randy Orton and Triple H. Randy Orton, he runs around here and he thinks everybody owes him something. He thinks he's the face of the company. When I get my hands on you Randy, you're gonna be the ass of this company! And when I'm done with you, I'm coming for you Triple H. "The King of Kings" ooooooh."

"If you don't do what I say, I swear that I'll put you in the "Walking Dead"." Alex said.

"Alex? What's the "Walking Dead"?" Cassinae asked.

Alex gave her a stern look. "You'll see."

"We're gonna have our own Game of Thrones. BELIEVE THAT!" Roman said.

"_Behold the King. The King of Kings. On your knees dog. All hail._"

"Shit! The Authority is coming out." Alex said.

"Play their music!" Cassinae yelled.

* * *

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.**

Cassinae and Alex came down through the crowd like the boys do. After hopping the barricade, they searched under the ring. Cassinae pulled out a steel chair and tossed it to Ambrose. Alex pulled out a kendo stick and tossed it to Roman.

They started beating the Authority out of the ring. The girls slid into the ring while the fight ensued, watching with enthusiasm.

They felt a presence behind them, and turned to see Kane. He grabbed them both by their necks and lifted them up, their feet kicking the air. Dean came in and delivered a chair shot to Kane's legs, causing him to let go of Cassinae and Alex. Dean then hit Kane with Dirty Deeds on the chair, thus knocking him out.

"Go help Roman." Cassinae said to Alex.

Cassinae rebounded off the ropes and preformed a rope dive outside of the ring, landing on Seth, Triple H, Roman and Dean. Alex rolled out of the ring and jumped onto Randy's back, delivering monkey punches to his head.

Randy threw her over his shoulder onto the floor. He picked her up and looked to be Irish whipping her into ring post, only to pull her back and powerslam her onto the steel steps.

Seth had ran from Dean, and Roman had speared Triple H. They were going to leave until Cassinae had realized that they were missing someone.

"Guys! Where's Alex?!"

They looked back to the ring to see Randy stomping on Alex. Cassinae had gotten back to the ring before the boys did. She performed a running bulldog to Randy onto the steps, taking him out. Roman and Dean helped Alex up as all 4 made their way back to their locker room.

* * *

Alex laid down on the couch, groaning as she did. "Well... that was intense wasn't it?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" Dean and Roman yelled.

"Look guys. We know that what we did was crazy, but we had overheard their plan earlier." Cassinae said.

"We could've just let you get your asses kicked. But nooo, we decided to help our friends out." Alex said.

"And you got injured in the process!" Roman said sighing. "How's your back feeling?"

"Like I was powerslammed onto some steel steps."

"I'll get you some ice."

"Ice bag, not ice bucket Jonathan." Alex said causing Dean to chuckle.

Roman had heard his phone go off, he had received a text from Stephanie McMahon.

"Uhh girls, I just got a text. You two have a meeting with the Authority tomorrow morning."

"Oh shit..." Both girls exclaimed.

* * *

**The Simonette254:*asleep***

**Lexi Nicole:"Is she seriously sleeping right now?"**

**Cassinae:"You overworked her Lexi."**

**Lexi Nicole:"All I asked was that she'd hurry up and finish the chapter. I really wanted to read it."**

**Cassinae:"And now she's sleeping. She was up until 1:40 in the morning finishing it."**

**Lexi Nicole:"*sighs*I guess I have to end the chapter myself then. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, there's a poll on TS's profile to vote for which character is your favorite. Don't forget to check out TS's Pinterest for this story. The link is on her profile, so check it out."**

**The Simonette254:"*still asleep*See ya next time everyone. TS and Lexi Nicole out!"**


	6. Welcome to The Shield

**Lexi Nicole:"We're back motherfuckers!"**

**The Simonette254:*sweatdrop***

**Lexi Nicole:"What?"**

**The Simonette254:"Nothing. Anyway we last left off with Cassinae and Alex having to go to a meeting Tuesday morning because of the little stunt they pulled on Raw. We're gonna see just how fucked they are."**

**Lexi Nicole:"We still don't own anything WWE related but we found out on Monday after Hell in a Cell that they took a couple of our ideas that will appear later in the story. Anyway, we wish we did own it though because I'd bring Jeff Hardy and John Morrison back. Jeffro, Johnny, please come back. The WWE needs you."**

**The Simonette254:"Enjoy everyone!"**

* * *

***Tuesday June 10th, 2014***

Cassinae and Alex(with a bit of a struggle) got up the next morning to get ready for their meeting with the Authority.

"How fucked do you think we are?" Alex asked.

"Pretty fucked Alex. Pretty fucked." Cassinae said. "But I'm probably worse off than you are. I landed on the fucking COO of the company!"

"It's not like you fell on Stephanie. But that would be funny as fuck." Alex said smiling.

"And so awesome. But we need to get serious, we're probably on the Authority's bad side now. We taking your car or mine?" Cassinae said.

"Well I can barely walk so I don't think I can't drive so let's take your car. Besides, I was thinking about putting it in the shop for some minor modifications." Alex said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Cassinae said grabbing her keys.

"Hello beautiful." Cassinae said as she opened the door to her car.

"I'm telling you bro, after I get my car modified it's gonna be sexier than your car." Alex said.

"Sexier than my car?"

"Sexier than your car."

"I don't know Alex, he's pretty sexy."Cassinae said.

"It's gonna be sexy as fuck, I'm telling ya." Alex said.

* * *

As they drove across town to the meeting, Alex's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry..."

"We'll get something later."

"I want some Panda Express." Alex said.

"At 8:30 in the morning?"Cassinae asked.

"It's never too early for Panda."

"After the meeting Alex."

"But I want some now Cassie! I'm gonna die of starvation!" Alex said throwing her hands up.

"Don't be so dramatic Lexi." Cassinae said.

"It'll be quick I swear. Just stop at one near here."

"If you don't shut the hell up Alex, that back injury is gonna be the least of your problems. Cause I'm gonna throw you out of the fucking car." Cassinae said annoyed.

Alex folded her across her chest. "Bitch." She muttered under her breath causing Cassinae to chuckle.

* * *

"Come in." Hunter said. "Ah Miss Browning, Miss Hardy nice that you could make it."

"We really didn't have a choice in the matter boss." Cassinae said. Stephanie then looked towards Alex.

"How are you feeling Miss Hardy?"

"My back hurts. In other words, I'm fucking fantastic." Alex said.

"She's mad cause I didn't get her any Panda Express before we came here." Cassinae said.

"Do you think that you can compete tonight?" Hunter said.

"I had a hard time getting out of bed this morning Hunter. I don't think, I know that I can't compete tonight." Alex said.

"Well I suppose that we can give you the night off." Stephanie said.

"Thanks your royal highness." Alex said. Cassinae gently nudged her injured ribs causing Alex to hiss in pain.

"However..." Stephanie said with that smile that causes her face to crinkle. "You Cassinae do have a match tonight. A 2-on-1 handicap match against Summer Rae and Layla. If you fail to win your match tonight, Alex will have to compete tonight against... Tamina Snuka."

"What?! Do you not see what Orton did to my back?!" Alex said pointing to the steel steps shaped bruises on her back. "Are you..." Alex said before Cassinae covered her mouth.

"Okay then. Well thanks for the info Steph and we'll see you later tonight for the SmackDown tapings." Cassinae said as she dragged Alex out of their office.

"Stupid bitch."Alex said once Cassinae let her go.

"Look, don't worry about it. I can take those two easy, you will not be facing Tamina tonight. Come on, let's head to Panda Express." Cassinae said.

* * *

Once they got back to the hotel, the girls went to the guys room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" Dean yelled.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?! Just open the damn door Ambrose!" Cassinae said.

Dean opened the door and smirked at them both before moving to let them in. "How do ya know I wasn't busy doing 'something'?"

"With Roman still in the room?" Alex said.

"Hey. Everyone has their kinks." Dean said earning him a brush to the back of his head.

"Now you know that nobody wants to see that Dean." Said a shirtless Roman. He noticed that the girls were staring at him. "Ladies. My eyes... they're up here."

"Sorry Rome. But seeing you shirtless is such a rare sight." Alex said.

"Yeah. But there's a reason why, and you two just proved it. Anyway, how's your back Alex?"

"It still hurts badly. But Stephanie gave me the night off unless Cassinae loses her match."

"I go against Summer and Layla tonight. If I lose, Alex must fight Tamina tonight. I'm not gonna let that happen." Cassinae said.

"Man... y'all are fucked." Dean said causing causing Cassinae to flip the double bird at him. Alex goes to sit on the couch, she struggles to get comfortable. Roman came and sat next her.

"You comfortable Alex?" Roman asked.

"Not really." Alex said.

Roman then picked Alex up and sat her in his lap. He placed his hand on the small of her back causing a small chill to go down her spine. Cassinae noticed this and smirked.

"Alex." Cassinae said, her grin growing bigger. Alex pretended to stretch and flicked Cassinae off. "Bitch." Cassinae muttered.

* * *

***Later That Night***

Cassinae was walking over to the gorilla position with Alex. She stopped before going out.

"Alex. For your own safety, I want you to stay back here." Cassinae said.

"Cass, I know how to take care of myself. I…"

"Alex. Keep your ass back here." Cassinae ordered.

"Fine. I won't leave the gorilla position." Alex said as Cassinae left.

* * *

"And their opponent. From Fresno, California; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown!"

Cassinae stared down her opponents before getting into the ring. Since this was a tornado 2-on-1 handicap match, Cassinae thought that she should take the weakest out first. That being Summer Rae.

The ref signaled for the bell, and Cassinae plowed through Layla and immediately started going after Summer. Cassinae was able to get her on the ground before Summer rolled out of the ring. That distracted Cassinae long enough for Layla to elbow her in the back of the head. She pulled Cassinae to the middle of the ring, only to barely get a one count.

Summer came back into the ring and kicked Cassinae in her stomach while Layla kicked her in her spine. The picked her up and went for a double suplex, only for Cassinae to reverse it into a double DDT. Cassinae was leaning against the rope and Summer ran towards her, but Cassinae pulled the rope down so that Summer tumbled out of the ring. Cassinae threw Layla into the corner and performed the step-up high knee that Punk taught her followed by a bulldog. Cassinae went for for the pin.

1…

2…

Summer came in and broke up the pin. Cassinae got up and roundhouse kicked her in the side of the head. Before she could turn around she was hit in the back of the head by Paige with the Divas title. The ref had called for the bell. The match ended via disqualification, meaning Cassinae won and Alex wouldn't have to compete tonight.

.

_The queendom with the king bow wow_

_The really push the crown_

_You got hippie now_

_I'm just turn that around_

_Making you_

_Love me, love me, love me_

_._

Stephanie came out with Tamina who was holding Alex by hair.

"You know, growing up in this company I learned two things. All's fair in Love and War, and Life isn't fair." Stephanie said.

Tamina put Alex in a powerbomb clutch and lifted her up. Alex, injured back and all performed a headscissors on Tamina. Alex got up and started prematurely celebrating with the fans. Tamina had got up to get Alex and when she turned around, she was met by a spear by Cassinae. They saw the other 3 divas coming after them.

"Shit! We gotta go." Cassinae said before she and Alex took off running backstage to the locker rooms.

* * *

The two of them continued running until the reached the Shield's locker room. They ran in and braced themselves against the door.

"What's happening girls?" Dean said.

"You telling me that you didn't just see that shit? Cassie got attacked and Tamina's ass was planning on powerbombing me through the stage!" Alex said.

"Yeah I know. We saw it on tv." Dean said.

"Such an asshole. Look guys, we think we're on the Authority's bad side now. We're gonna need your help." Cassinae said.

"Why should we help you?" Dean asked folding his arms.

"Because you love us, that's why." Alex said to Dean.

"I don't love you."

"We don't love your ass either, but you owe us for saving your asses yesterday. I mean you've seen Alex's back." Cassinae said.

"Well, it's not like we don't already have our own problems with the Authority to start with. Besides, it took balls for those two to do what they did." Roman said.

"Fine, we'll help you girls out." Dean said before extending his hand. "Welcome to the Shield ladies."

* * *

***Ten Days Later:June 20, 2014 Tampa, Florida***

Cassinae had walked into the bedroom of her and Alex's hotel room and saw Alex on top of the bed.

.

_Because you know_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass, no treble_

_I'm all about that bass_

_'Bout that bass(bass, bass, bass, bass)_

_._

_Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two_

_But I can shake it, shake it_

_Like I'm supposed to do_

_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase_

_And all the right junk in all the right places_

_._

Cassinae chuckled before she got up and joined her.

_._

_I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop_

_We know that shit ain't real_

_C'mon now, make it stop_

_If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up_

_'Cause every inch of you is perfect_

_From the bottom to the top_

_._

"Nice moves." They said to each other.

.

_Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size_

_She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."_

_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll_

_So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along_

_._

"So there's no chance of me being with either of you right?"

Cassinae and Alex turned to see Dean and Roman behind them. Dean had a smirk on his face,

"Uhh do you see these boobs? Do you see this ass? Do you see these thighs? I am NOT a silicone Barbie doll." Alex said.

"Alright then. What the hell were you two doing?"Dean asked.

"Just dancing, singing, practicing our wrestling moves." Cassinae said.

"It don't look-" Dean said before Cassinae drop kicked him. Alex tried to hurricanrana Roman, but he caught her.

"Wait! No, no, no." Alex said before Roman playfully powerbombed her onto the bed. Roman look at her with a smirk.

"They don't call me the 'Powerhouse' for nothing." Roman said.

A light blush came across Alex's face. "Umm c-can I get up now?"

"Alright fellas, we need to get ready so go on out." Cassinae said.

"But I want to see if Alex really isn't made of silicone." Dean said.

Cassinae had got off the bed and Alex smirks. "Okay Dean. You want me to prove it to ya?" Alex said with her hands on the base of her shirt.

Dean's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Dean said.

Cassinae punched him in the back of his head."No dumbass! Get the fuck out!"

Dean grumbled angrily as he and Roman left the girls room.

"My god, that was priceless. Ahh well I'm gonna hop in the shower Lex."

"Alright then." Alex said. She was about to get her clothes ready when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Roman there.

"Oh hey Roman. What's up?"

"I had remembered that I forgot to give you something." Roman said pulling out a red Samoan bracelet. "Consider it a 'Welcome to the Shield' gift." Roman said before leaving.

"Thanks Roman." Alex said. She turned around and jumped when she saw Cassinae behind her. "Holy fucking Christ! How do you do that?!"

"I said this like 8 or 9 years ago Lexi, it's because I'm a ninja. So a 'Welcome to the Shield' gift huh?" Cassinae said smirking.

Alex's face glowed redder. "Shut up." She grumbled.

"You're blushing Alex."

"Fuck off Cassinae!" Alex said. "If you were in that position, you'd understand."

"I have been in that position before Alex." Cassinae said.

"Whoa. Pause, rewind, play. Who, what, when, where, why?"

"It doesn't matter." Cassinae said.

Alex pouted. "I'll make you tell me."

"You'll have to catch me first." Cassinae said as Alex ran after her. Cassinae made it to the bathroom and locked the door."

"Shit!" Alex said hitting the door.

* * *

***Later That Night***

The four of them arrived at John's house. He was having a party for qualifying for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match at Money in the Bank in 9 days. Everyone was having fun eating, partying, and drinking (with the exception of Punk of course).

They all have a part in the PPV. Roman's in the running for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, Dean's in the running for the Money in the Bank contract where he can also get his hands on Seth. The girls are in their own Money in the Bank contract match for the Divas Championship.

Alex saw Cassinae over by the bar and walk over to her.

"What'cha doing Cassie?" Alex said sitting down at the bar.

"I'm making this drink that I came up with."

"What's it called?"

"I call it '_Crimson Paradise_'. You want to try it Alex?" Cassinae said.

"It won't kill me will it?"

"Just drink the damn thing!" Cassinae said.

Alex picked up the drink and took a sip. Her eyes went wide before blinking a few times.

"Whoa... I feel like I just went to hell, heaven, and back to earth. That was awesome."

"That good huh? I knew that I had skills." Cassinae said smirking.

"Yeah. Where did you leaned to mix drinks like that?" Alex asked.

"My grandmother was a bartender while and before I was growing up. She taught me a few things."

"She taught you well Cass, this is delicious."

Cassinae had looked over towards the pool and saw Roman. He was staggering drunk, a sight that was too funny for Cassinae to enjoy herself.

"Alex. Check out Roman." Cassinae said.

"Oh wow…" Alex said laughing. "We should stop him before he falls in."

The two of them walked over to Roman and moved him away from the pool. They struggled to keep him upright.

"God damn… He's so freaking heavy." Cassinae said.

"We have to get him back to the hotel. We can't carry him all night. Where's Dean ass?"

The two saw Dean getting twerked on by Summer Rae and Layla. Alex facepalmed at the sight.

"Forget about him. Let's just get Roman to his car, we'll drive him home."

* * *

So they walk the(stressfully more difficult with a Drunk Roman) path to his car and pushed him into the middle seat. Alex got behind the wheel, and Cassinae sat shotgun. They started to head back to the hotel from John's house, Roman was passed out in the back seat. They came up to a stoplight and Roman had woke up.

"Who's driving my Tahoe?" Roman said slurring.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart." Alex said.

"But I want to drive." Roman said reaching for the wheel. Alex smacked his hand away.

"No Roman, you're drunk. Cassinae, can you please go back there and put him in a seatbelt?"

"Why can't you do it? I know that you want to do it anyway." Cassinae said smirking.

"I'm serious Cassinae." Alex said.

"So am I."

"Ugh fine! Switch me." Alex said crawling into the middle seat while Cassinae got into the driver's seat. Alex had put Roman in his seatbelt as Cassinae started to drive. Roman drunkenly draped his arm over Alex, causing her to whine a bit.

"You okay back there Alex?" Cassinae asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Alex said glaring.

* * *

They got Roman into the elevator and started the ascent to his floor. They dragged him to his door and stuck the key in. They lugged him over to his bed where they dropped him onto it, they panted and stretched.

"Finally! He's heavier than he looks." Alex said.

Roman had fell off of the bed.

"Look familiar Lexi?" Cassinae said.

"Shut up." Alex said helping Cassinae pick him off of the floor and placing him back into the bed.

"I'm gonna call Dean and tell him to come here." Cassinae said dialing Dean's number putting it on speaker phone. "Yo Ambrose! You need to get your ass here and watch your brother."

"Why should I? You two are there." Dean said.

"Dean if you don't bring your ass back here, I'm gonna rip the heads off of those divas on you, grab you by your hair, drag you to the pool and drown your ass. Got it?!" Alex said.

"Yes mother." Dean said before hanging up. "Hey Jeffro. Drive me back to the hotel before your rookie kills me."

Cassinae started to leave the room, but she noticed that Alex wasn't behind her.

"Hmm... Maybe I should stay here until De-"

Cassinae grabbed her shirt and started dragging her from the room. "Come on Alex."

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." Alex said.

* * *

***The Next Morning***

Dean and Roman were asleep in their beds. After the night they had, they weren't feeling all too well.

"Good morning fellas!" Cassinae said as she and Alex busted through the door. Both guys groaned.

"You two... are a couple of serious bitches." Dean said.

"You did the same thing to us." Alex stated.

"Well y'all wasn't drunk." Dean said.

"I was drunk actually. Remember:'Holy crap! It's the Walking Dead!'?"

"It's time to get up guys." Cassinae said.

"Fuck you Browning. You too Hardy." Dean said.

"Cassie, get me an ice bucket." Alex whispered.

After five minutes, Cassinae came in pushing a huge tote filled with ice water. They picked it up, and hurled it Dean's bed.

"HOLY F-F-FUCK!" Dean yelled.

"What? It's for charity." Alex said laughing. "Payback of payback is a bitch!"

Alex walked over to the side of Roman's bed where his face was.

"Roman, it's time to wake up." Alex said. Roman just groaned causing Alex to pout. Alex then hopped up and sat on Roman's back.

"The fuck? Alex will you get off of me?"

"Will you wake up?"

"Can't do that with you sitting on me." Roman said and Alex got off, only for him to go back to sleep. She got back on him, straddling his back. She started drumming on his back before he flipped over.

"Seriously Alex?" Roman said looking up at her.

"If you get up, I'll get off of you." Alex said.

"Fine." Roman said before he flipped them over and pinned Alex down, causing a small squeak out of her. "I'm up now. You happy?"

"Can't you two at least wait until me and Dean leave the room?" Cassinae said which led Dean to high-five her.

Alex's face turned bright crimson and Roman just glared. "Shut up Cassinae."

Alex tried to flip Roman over, but he was too strong. "Dammit… Roman, can you let me go now?" Alex asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Should I let you go?" Roman said.

Alex then lightly kicked Roman in his kidney, causing him to grunt. He let Alex go, and she got up.

"Well now that everyone is up, me and Cassinae are gonna head down to the gym. So hurry up boys, the day isn't getting any longer." Alex said.

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Boy did that chapter took awhile. We need to slow down… just kidding. But seeing how it takes this long to type, the next chapter won't be until sometime AFTER Thanksgiving Break. So with that being said, The Simonette254 and Lex-"**

**Lexi Nicole:"*matter-of-factly*Alex."**

**The Simonette254:"What?"**

**Lexi Nicole:"I want my author name to be Alex Hardy from now on."**

**The Simonette254:"Are you serious."**

**Alex Hardy:"Most definitely!"**

**The Simonette254:"*facepalms*Fine. The Simonette254 and Alex Hardy out!"**

**Alex Hardy:"Happy Thanksgiving from me and TS! Check out the poll on TS's profile, You can see Cassinae's sexy car on the SFYS Pinterest Page. Just go to the link that's also on TS's profile, and we'll see ya in the next chapter!"**


	7. Still Not the Best in the World

**Alex:"Hey TS. Where's Alex at?"**

**The Simonette254:"She's uhh… on vacation."**

**Alex:"WHAT?! FOR HOW LONG?!"**

**The Simonette254:"I don't know."  
**

**Alex:"I need my creator! I'll die without her! WHY?!"**

**The Simonette254:"*slaps her*Would you relax woman?! Here, she left a note."**

* * *

_**I wrote this to tell y'all that I'm on vacation from the story for a bit. There's just some shit I need to figure out right now, and a vacation maybe able to help. I will be back sooner or later. Love you all.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Alex Nicole Hardy**_

* * *

**Alex:"I think I'm gonna cry."**

**The Simonette254:"She said that she'll be back."**

**Alex:"I'm sad now."*leaves***

**The Simonette254:"Anyway, still don't own anything. Etcetera etcetera. Enjoy everyone!"**

* * *

After getting dressed, Dean and Roman went down to the gym. Alex and Cassinae were on the treadmills talking, so they didn't notice the boys walk in.

"Hey Rome. Do you think that you can lift Alex?" Dean whispered.

"Well I carried her from the club back to the hotel so yeah. Why?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant can you lift her like you lift weights?"

"Maybe. Do you think you can lift Cassinae?" Roman asked.

"Of course. It'll be easy, let go see if we can." Dean said.

So the both of them crept behind the girls quietly before lifting them up off the treadmill and over their heads.

"The fuck?! Roman, put me down!" Alex said.

"Dean! Put me the fuck down!" Cassinae said.

The two of them put the girls back down. The girls glared at them both, arms folded across their chest.

"Okay, so why in the fuck did you guys do that?" Cassinae asked.

"Don't blame me, it was Dean's idea." Roman said.

"Snitch. Anyway… we wanted to see if we could lift y'all up. But now I'm wondering something else." Dean said.

"What?" Alex said.

"Hey Roman? Do you think that you can bench press these two?" Dean said.

Roman shrugged. "Probably. What are you girls like 270 pounds together?"

"That sounds about right." Alex said.

"Mind if I try?" Roman said.

"Uhh sure. Why not?" Cassinae said.

So Roman laid down on the bench. Alex was first, Roman placing his hands on her collarbone and thighs. Cassinae laid back to back with Alex, Roman started to count with each lift.

"This is so weird." Cassinae said.

"I can get use to this." Alex said and Roman smirked.

"Come on Roman! You can do better than that!"

"Shut up Ambrose!" Roman said.

"Alright, I've had enough." Cassinae said getting off. "You coming Alex? Jeff and Punk said that we should test each others moves more often with each other."

"Yeah I'm coming. Impressive workout Roman." Alex said.

Before she could get to the ring, Dean picked her up and lifted her over his head.

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" Alex said.

Dean pretended to drop her and Alex yelped, only to have him catch her.

"Put… me… the fuck… down."

"Alright." Dean said before dropping her on her ass.

* * *

Dean, Roman, Jeff, and Punk walked over to watch the girls. Cassinae and Alex locked up, Cassinae got the advantage by putting Alex in a headlock.

"Hey Cassinae!" Dean yelled.

"What do you want Dean?!"

"I can see where the 'ass' in Cassinae came from." Dean said, distracting Cassinae long enough to allow Alex to back suplex her.

"Dammit Dean!" Cassinae said getting up.

Cassinae did the multiple kick variations that Punk had taught her until Alex grabbed one of her legs. She spun Cassinae around only to get hit with an enzuigiri, causing her to stumble into the the turnbuckle.

"Great move Cassie!" Punk said.

"Come on Alex, you got this!" Jeff said. Jimmy and Jey came by to watch also.

Cassinae ran towards Alex in the corner, but Alex sidestepped Cassinae causing her to go shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Alex got onto the top rope, setting up for the Swanton Bomb.

"Oh Alex!"

"What Jonathan?!" Alex said.

"This would look better if ya lost the shirt." Dean said.

Cassinae got up and arm dragged Alex off of the top rope onto the mat below.

"God dammit Jonathan!" Alex said. Dean just stood there laughing.

"Ready to fly Alex?" Cassinae said.

"Let's do this." Alex said.

Both girls did their signature pose before running to the ropes.

"When I say Uce, y'all say O. Uce!" Jimmy said.

The girls flew over the top rope and both landed on an unsuspecting Dean.

"OH!" Roman, Jey, Jeff, and Puck exclaimed. Alex and Cassinae slid back into the ring and high fived each other.

"I did not teach her that." Jeff and Punk said.

"Got anymore shit to say Dean?" Cassinae said.

"No… I'm good." Dean said groaning in pain.

"I think that's enough training for a day." Alex said.

* * *

***The Next Day:June 22nd, 2014***

Cassinae and Alex were asleep in their beds. Alex was awaken by a banging on their door.

"What the fuck?! I'm coming dammit." Alex said walking to the door. She opened it to see Punk. "Why the fuck are you banging on the door like the fucking cops?"

"Get dress. Me and Jeff are taking you rookies to breakfast." Punk said.

"Ahh cool. Cassie, wake up!"

"Why the hell for?" Cassinae said half-asleep.

"Punk and Jeff are buying us some breakfast. But if you don't want free breakfast then…"

"I'm up. Let me get dress." Cassinae said hopping out of bed.

* * *

They all rode to the nearest IHOP Alex and Cassinae took full advantage of the free breakfast, ordering whatever they desired.

"Okay so why the sudden act of kindness?" Alex said.

"We brought y'all here because we wanted to discuss future training sessions for you two." Punk said.

"So like are we doing anything new?" Cassinae said.

"Yes. We wanted to incorporate boxing and mixed martial arts into your training." Jeff said.

"Cool. So when do we start actually?" Cassinae asked.

"Right after breakfast." Punk said.

Both girls choked on some food. "Oh hell no!" They said.

"Yeah. That's a little too soon Punk. They'd end up throwing up in the ring. Let's wait a few hours."

"Fine. But if they ain't up to it because we allowed them to get lazy, I'm blaming you Jeffro." Punk said.

* * *

***Five Hours Later***

"Okay rookies. You know why you're here, and you know why we're here. So instead of wasting time, let's get started." Punk said.

Jeff was going to teach the girls some boxing techniques first. They went over to the weights first.

"We're first going work on your strength. Good strength equals a strong punch. I'm gonna have you two lie on the benches. You'll start with the average weight of a WWE Diva, which is around 110-115 pounds." Jeff said.

Each girl did 5 reps before another two pounds was added. By time they were done, Cassinae did 25 reps and made it to 120 pounds. Alex had done 30 reps and made it to 125 pounds.

"Nice work girls. Quite an impressive start. Alright, we're gonna test your speed with combos next."

"Okay, so how do we start?" Alex asked.

"Well my Muay Thai Combination is different than the traditional one taught in Kickboxing. So I'm gonna teach y'all the quick one of both." Punk said.

Punk got into the traditional stance first. He slapped the practice dummy right-left-spinning back right before he gave a roundhouse kick to his head.

"Now that was mine. Next, I'm going to teach the traditional one."

Punk got back into the stance and punched the dummy with a right-left-right with a kick to the right side. He then repeated the process, only this time he kicked the left side. Then he did it once more but this time with a gut kick.

"Do whichever one feels comfortable to you. If you want to mix them both up go right ahead. But there's one more thing to remember, stretching and flexibility is key." Punk said.

"Yeah. I bet AJ loves how flexible you are." Cassinae said.

"I never thought that I'd hear such words out of you Cassinae." Punk said.

"I'm 26 years old Punk."

"You're like a child to me."

"You're 10 years my senior!" Cassinae said.

"Okay and?!" Punk said and Cassinae facepalmed.

Alex attempted the traditional style while Cassinae did Punk's way. She then switched it up by mixing them both.

"Do you think that the step up enzuigiri would work with these combos Phil?" Cassinae asked.

"I never thought of trying it. Try it out, but don't hurt yourself."

Cassinae started with the right-left-right punch combo and tried the enzuigiri with some difficulty.

"Hmm... I think that it would work better if I went with the side kick that got reversed like the one from yesterday. Then I'll turn it into an enzuigiri." Cassinae said.

* * *

"I think that we should teach these two our signatures and finishers. Now these are only to be used as 'element of surprise' moves. Use them as a rarity girls."Jeff said.

"Okay." Alex and Cassinae said.

"We're gonna have you two try these moves on each other."

"Wait what?"

"I'm gonna teach Alex the 'Twist of Fate'." Jeff said.

"Well I'm gonna teach Cassie the 'Go 2 Sleep'." Punk said.

"Guys hold on a minute." The girls said.

"Well then I'm gonna teach Alex the 'Whisper in the Wind'!" Jeff said.

"Okay then I'm gonna teach Cassie the 'Anaconda Vise'!" Punk said.

"GUYS! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Punk and Jeff looked at the girls. "Sorry..."

"Now I have a better idea. Jeff, you can teach me the 'Twist of Fate'. But I get to try it out on Punk."

"Wait what?" Punk said.

"And Phil, you can teach me how to do the 'Anaconda Vise'. But I want to put Jeff in it."

"What the hell?" Jeff said.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Alex said and Punk and Jeff shook their head yes.

* * *

"Okay Cassinae. In order to do the 'Twist of Fate' you first need to kick your opponent in the mid section. Then while they're hunched over, put them in a front headlock."

Cassinae did what Jeff told her and kicked Punk then she put him in a front headlock.

"Like this Jeffro?" Cassinae said.

"Yeah. Next stretch your free arm out, that's optional though. After that leap up into the air, at the same time spin your free arm round to underneath their head, releasing the front headlock. Finally, fall forwards onto your back, driving the opponent face first to the mat. Don't hit their head into your back. Very common mistake."

"Okay. Let's see if I can get this." Cassinae said.

She followed the steps that Jeff had told her. First the kick, then the front headlock, next the free arm stretch, after that the leap into the air at the the same time as the spin of her free arm underneath Punks head, finally finishing with the 'Twist of Fate'. Just for the hell of it, Cassinae rolled Punk over and pinned him. Alex got down and started the count.

"1… 2… 3!" Alex said raising Cassinae's arm up.

"That was great Cassinae! Excellent work. Let's give Punk a moment before he starts Alex's training." Jeff said.

* * *

"Okay 'Hardy Jr'. In order the 'Anaconda Vise', you first need to get your opponent onto the ground. Then since you're left handed lay down on Jeff's left side. Your feet should going the same direction as his head. Now grab the hand opposite of yours, which would be his right arm."

"Okay then." Alex said getting into position.

"Next bend it around their head and grasp their wrist with your hand to make a strange triangular shape, combining yours and opponent's arm. Finally put your other hand through the hole from around the back and grab the wrist you are using to hold the opponent's hand. When you have a tight enough grasp of your wrist, pull back and lean back to add force to the maneuver. And that's the 'Anaconda Vise'." Punk said.

Alex followed the steps and pulled hard. But Jeff refused to tap out.

"Tap out Hardy!" Alex said pulling back harder. This time Jeff did tap out.

"That's it! Ring the bell!" Cassinae said.

"Good job Alex. Just be careful with these moves girls. Done incorrectly and they can't cause neck damage."

"Okay. But expect me to do this move on your wife if necessary." Alex said.

"Dear god, what have I done?" Punk said.

"Says the atheist." Cassinae said.

"Okay, I think that we're done for the day." Jeff said.

* * *

Cassinae and Alex dragged themselves to their hotel room after their training. They plopped down onto their beds exhausted.

"All I want to do is lay here and sleep for the rest of the day."

"We have a plane to catch later for RAW tomorrow Alex." Cassinae said.

Alex plopped her face back into her pillow. "Fucking WWE schedules man." Alex groaned.

* * *

***Monday June 23, 2014:Washington DC***

"God I am so tired." Alex said.

"What were you doing last night Hardy?" Dean asked smirking.

"Planning your death Ambrose. Don't fuck with me."

"Only in your dreams Alex." Dean said. Alex tried to lunge at him but Cassinae held her back.

"Can we try not to kill each other today? We have six days until Money in the Bank, and I'd like to see ALL of the Shield members there." Cassinae said.

"Speaking of which, now that you girls are official Shield members, you have to look the part." Roman said.

* * *

"I know that I've said this a lot since joining the WWE but… Damn, we look good." Cassinae said looking over her new attire.

"I think 'Sexy as fuck' fits better." Alex said.

"Let go show the guys how we rock the Shield look better than them."

The girls went over to the boys locker room. The door was unlocked so they went in. Dean and Roman felt a presence in the room, their jaws dropped when they saw the girls.

"Damn guys. We know we're sexy but close your mouths." Alex said.

"I haven't seen Shield attire so sexy since I looked in the mirror earlier." Dean said.

"You know, for a minute there I thought you were giving us a compliment. But of course it just ended up going back to you." Cassinae said.

"You girls look great. The Shield look suits you."

"Thanks Roman." Alex and Cassinae said.

* * *

The four of them watched as Vickie was in the ring pleading forgiveness for letting Roman in the Battle Royal for the remaining spot for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder match at Money in the Bank. They all laughed remembering how he got in the match in the first place.

"That was disgusting man. What did you even put in that coffee?" Dean asked.

"It was Ipecac Syrup. You know that stuff they drank on that one episode of Family Guy."

"Man I haven't seen that episode in a while." Alex said.

"This is just cruel. I mean I'm not really a fan of Vickie Guerrero, but Steph shouldn't be doing this." Cassinae said.

"I apologize. Stephanie I... it won't happen again." Vickie said.

"You're damn right it won't happen again. Vickie, for 9 years you've been riding the coattails of your late husband Eddie Guerrero." Stephanie said.

"Low blow McMahon. Low blow." Alex said.

"We took pity on you. We couldn't make you a diva, so we allowed you to be a general manager. But quite frankly you couldn't even do that right. And maybe Eddie deserves that respect Vickie, but you don't."

"What a bitch. I'd slap her if I was Vickie." Cassinae said.

"Therefore I am left with no other choice than to say you..."

"Stephanie Stephanie wait wait wait. Just give me one more chance. I'll do better this time. I'll do, I'll do anything. I'll even beg. I'll beg." Vickie said causing the crowd to erupt with 'NO!' chants.

"You don't want her to beg? No? Well I do so I'm sorry, but I want to see that. Let's see you Vickie, how much do you want your job?"

"This is pathetic." Dean said.

"Come on. On your knees Vickie. Beg." Stephanie said as Vickie got on her knees.

"Please Stephanie, it'll never happen again. I promise, I'll do better this time. I'll do better Steph I'm sorry!"

"God you're pathetic! Look at you. You're like a cockroach or some type of twinkie, I just can't get rid of you. But I'll tell you what, I'll give you two options. Either I fire you tonight, or you can remain General Manager of Smackdown." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, oh my goodness thank you…"

"If you win your match tonight."

"Match? Stephanie, I'm not a competitor." Vickie said.

"So is that your resignation? Is that what we're doing? Resigning? I should…"

"Wait wait. Wh-Who's my opponent?"

"Who's your opponent? Well that's the best part Vickie. Your opponent… is me!"

"WHAT?!" The Shield exclaimed.

"So what's it gonna be? I knew it, you don't have the guts." Stephanie said smiling."Vickie Guerrero is officially…"

"Believe it or not Stephanie, there is one name in this company that people respect more than McMahon. And that is Guerrero! And if there is anything that Eddie taught me was to lie, cheat, and steal! I accept, so if you will EXCUSE ME!" Vickie said.

"Way to go Vickie!" Cassinae said.

"I can't wait to see that." Alex said.

"Damn... I think that's before my match tonight." Roman said.

"Don't you have a promo with Sheamus later?" Dean asked.

"We also have a promo with the girls later also. Actually, more like fifteen minutes from now." Roman said.

"Then I guess me and Alex better get to hair and make-up." Cassinae said.

* * *

The girls met the fellas at the top of the stairs they'll descend in a minute.

"You girls ready for this?" Dean said.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" Cassinae said.

"Because there isn't a barrier between us and the fans when we go down. Remember when I was almost kidnapped that one time?"

Alex laughed. "My ribs were hurting from laughing so hard. Don't worry Rome, we'll try not to get taken away by a fan tonight."

* * *

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.**

The four of them made their way down the stairs. Roman wasn't kidding about the fans, hands were on them every second.

This college student reached under Alex's vest and groped her, causing her to yelp. Roman pulled her behind him and jumped at the guy, causing him to jump back.

"Hey Roman. Dude you okay?" Alex said, a concerned look on her face.

"Let's keep going." Roman said.

"Wait a minute. Who's that with the Shield?" Cole asked.

"It looks like... Hey that's Alex Hardy and Cassidy Brown!" Jerry said.

The boys went over first, then the girls followed suit. They got into the ring and a ring man gave Dean a microphone.

"We're baaack! Did you miss us together? I'll answer that for ya, of course the hell you did." Dean said. He was gonna say more, but Cassinae took the mic from him.

"I think these guys want to hear someone besides you for a change Ambrose." Cassinae said causing the crowd to cheer. "You know, I never would've thought that we'd be a part of the most dominant team in the WWE... But here we are."

Alex grabbed the mic from her. "We are here to prove that no matter how many times you try to take us out, we're gonna come back. Me and Cassie are not your typical WWE Divas. We came here to prove that we are the best in this business, and we do it for all of you." Alex gave the mic to Roman.

"The Shield is untouchable. The Authority may think that they run things... but they don't. You wanna know who runs things? Dean Ambrose, Cassidy Brown, Alex Hardy, and Roman Reigns runs things. The Shield runs things, and we're going to prove that at Money in the Bank this Sunday. You can believe that."

"And Believe in the Shield." Cassinae and Alex added as they joined their fist with the guys.

* * *

The four of them went back up the stairs. The same dude went to grab Alex's ass, but Roman had intercepted his hand. The guy's hand caused Roman's to be on Alex's ass.

"What the fuck?" Alex said. A light blush grew on her face when she saw where Roman's hand was.

"It looks like that fan was trying to cop a feel of Miss Hardy." Jerry said.

"Taking a page out of your book maybe King?" JBL said.

"I don't touch without permission John." Jerry said.

The guy had an 'Oh shit' look on his face. Roman cocked his arm back, setting up to punch him before Alex and Cassinae grabbed his arm.

"Whoa Roman! Don't do it man, you'll get in trouble." Cassinae said.

"Let's go Roman. Now!" Alex said.

"I'm watching you bitch." Roman said to the guy before they left.

"Roman looked angry guys." Cole said.

* * *

When they got back to the Shield locker room, Alex had pulled Roman aside to talk.

"What was that about out there Roman?" Alex said.

"That dude touched you Alex."

"Well yeah, but didn't you say that it would happen?"

"Yeah, but that's different." Roman said.

"How is it different?" Alex said.

"It just is. Look, I just didn't like the fact that he grabbed you like that. From now on, you're going to be on the inside."

"Alright. You need to loosen up Roman, and cheer up man." Alex said.

"I will. And you watch out for those college boys." Roman said smiling.

Alex gave Roman a kiss on the cheek. "Come on. You need to relax before your promo and your match later." Alex said and they walked into the locker room.

* * *

Sheamus was preparing for the match that him, Cena and Roman had tonight against Bray Wyatt, Cesaro, Alberto Del Rio, and Randy Orton.

"Ready for a fight lad?" Sheamus said finishing up taping his arms.

"I'm not interested man." Roman said.

"I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about our 4 on 3 match tonight. It's gonna be hetic fella, I hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready Sheamus. 4-on-3… sounds like they need more men."

Sheamus chuckles. "See that's what I love about you man. Your intensity, your confidence. But uhh I'm still doubtful we'll win cause I remember when you and your wee friends used to run around for any excuse to look out for themself and take out anybody in the WWE. And in that ladder match, it's every man for himself. So if you tend to stab me in the back…" Sheamus said.

"If I wanted to take you out, you'd be unconscious right now." Roman said.

"See, I love that confidence. Mr. Roman Reigns. You know, it's gonna be fun tagging with you tonight. It's gonna be a match just like this Sunday when I walk away as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion… fella."

"Actually, I don't believe in magic. I believe in Roman Reigns." Roman said before he leaves.

* * *

All seven men are in the ring, the ref signals for the match to start.

John starts the match against Randy. They lock up, and Orton applies a side headlock. A "Let's go Cena/Cena sucks," chant breaks out. Cena whips Orton off, and Orton takes him down with a shoulder block. Orton talks some trash to some fans, and Cena catches him with a side headlock. Orton whips him off, and Cena hits a shoulder block.

John tags in Sheamus, and he punches Orton before putting him in the corner. Sheamus hits a short-arm clothesline before tagging Cena back in. Cena sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shield locker room the remaining members are watching the match.

"Come on guys, y'all can do this!" Alex said.

Orton tags Del Rio in, and he punches Cena in the corner. Del Rio stomps away at him before having a whip to the opposite corner reversed on him. Cena hits a bulldog, and Cesaro is tagged in. They go for a test of strength, and Cesaro powers him down by bending the wrists. Cena fights up and sends Cesaro into the ropes. Cesaro counters a leapfrog into a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count.

"Man, I cringe every time I see one of those." Cassinae said.

"They need to tag Rome in. I know that he's itching to get inside this match." Dean said.

After a bunch of reversals, a commercial break, and a back body drop to Cesaro. Roman finally gets into the ring and starts sparring with Del Rio who was tagged in by Cesaro.

Reigns clotheslines Alberto and punches Wyatt off the apron. Then Alberto reverses a whip, but Reigns ducks a clothesline and hits one of his own. Reigns hits an avalanche in the corner before hitting an uppercut. Reigns leaves the ring and bounces Orton off the commentary table. Reigns then hits a running dropkick to Del Rio's head. Reigns hits a Superman Punch on Cesaro followed by one to Orton.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Cassinae said.

"Come on Roman! Take them out!" Alex said.

Del Rio then hits him with a backstabber for a near fall. Wyatt tags himself in and hits a running cross-body block for a near fall. Wyatt taunts the crowd before stomping Reigns. Cesaro tags himself in, and he continues to stomp Reigns. Cesaro then hits a dead-lift gutwrench suplex for a two count. Orton tags himself in, and he stomps Reigns in the corner. Orton hits a suplex for a two count. Orton then applies a chinlock. The crowd begins to chant for Reigns. Reigns fights up and elbows out. Reigns sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head, and Orton slams him down by the hair.

"Come ref! Do your job!" Dean yelled.

Orton stomps the midsection before Del Rio tags in. Del Rio hits a back suplex for a two count. Del Rio then chokes him on the bottom rope. Wyatt tags in, and he puts Reigns in the corner before head-butting him in the chest a few times. Wyatt goes for an avalanche, but Reigns takes him down with a Superman Punch!

Cesaro and Sheamus are tagged in. Sheamus hits a pair of Irish Hammers followed by a shoulder thrust and a knee lift. Sheamus then sends him into Del Rio before hitting the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán. Sheamus goes for a rolling fireman's carry, but Cesaro fights out. Cesaro hits the ropes, and Sheamus hits a powerslam. Sheamus signals for the end until Orton hits him with his trademark backbreaker.

Orton goes to give Cena an RKO, but he's pushed off. Cena then hits Orton with the Attitude Adjustment. Del Rio kicks Cena before going for the Cross Arm Breaker, but Cena hits him with the AA. Cesaro takes Cena out with a Very European Uppercut. Cesaro then turns into a Brogue Kick from Sheamus for the loss!

Everyone cheers as Sheamus, Cena, and Reigns celebrate their victory until Kane's pyro goes off.

He comes down and he throws Reigns into the barricade. Del Rio hits Sheamus with a step-up enzuigiri. Kane then big boots Del Rio down before giving Sheamus a Chokeslam. Kane uppercuts Cena down before hitting Del Rio with a Chokeslam. Kane then gives Cena a Chokeslam.

_Behold the King. The King of Kings._

"Ahh shit." All three Shield members exclaim.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the eighth participant in the Championship Ladder Match, The Demon Kane!" Kane then makes the ring posts explode with fire.

But then Roman comes in and spears the hell out of Kane. Reigns stares at Triple H and Randy Orton at the top of the ramp before going up the stairs. He glares at the one dude, causing him to jump into the lap of the guy next to him. Roman smirks before continuing his assent.

* * *

"Roman… that spear though." Dean said as he walked into the room.

"I know! It look like you broke Kane in half!" Alex said.

"Yeah yeah. We can praise me more later, right now I want get back to the hotel."

"I guess you do deserve it Roman. Pack up guys, and let's go." Cassinae said.

* * *

**The Simonette254:"God damn that chapter took a long time to write, holy shit. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoyed this EXTREMELY LONG chapter. Next one takes place at Money in the Bank, so be ready. You can see Alex and Cassinae's new Shield attire on my SFYS Pinterest. And also Happy Holidays from me and Alex Hardy. TS out!"**

**The Shield:"HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!"**


	8. Money in the Bank

**The Simonette254:"What's up guys? I'm back with another chapter of SFYS."**

**Alex:"Tell me TS, is Alex coming back."**

**The Simonette254:"I don't think she is."**

**Alex:"No... no no no no no no."*curls into a ball***

**The Simonette254:"Uhh Alex?*phone rings*Well speak of the devil.*puts it on speaker*What's up Lexi?"**

**Alex Hardy:"Hey TS. Is Alex spazzing yet?"**

**The Simonette254:"She's rocking in a corner, thinking that she's going to die."**

**Alex Hardy:"Awesome. And no, I'm not coming back. But I will drop by from time to time, I'm still the co-author after all."**

**The Simonette254:"Well it's nice hearing from you Mini-Hardy."**

**Alex Hardy:"I'll call back again at a later date. Anyway I have to get back to watching Attack on Titan and eating my Panda Express. Bye everyone!"*hangs up***

**Cassinae:"Well that was fun hearing from her. TS and Alex Hardy still unfortunately don't own anything in the WWE. Enjoy the chapter!"**

* * *

*Sunday June 29th, 2014:Boston, Massachusetts*

"Wow... Money in the Bank. We're moving up in the ranks Lex." Cassinae said sprawled out on her bed.

"I'll say. Just think tonight Dean can walk out Mr. Money in the Bank, Roman as WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and one of us as the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship. Taking a page out of Z-Ry's book, this Money in the Bank is going to be sick!" Alex said.

"Exactly. Hey, want to play some 2K14? We can get a general idea of what will happen tonight." Cassinae said turning on her PS3.

"Sure. We can see me becoming #1 Contender for the title."

"In your dreams Hardy, I'm going to win."

* * *

*Two Hours Later:TD Garden Arena*

After playing the game only to have Nikki Bella win the match, the girls rode to the arena to meet with the guys in their locker room. They got dressed in their old attires and they went to the Shield's locker room.

"Hey girls. Ready for your match tonight?" Roman asked.

"Yep. Tonight one of us will be the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship." Cassinae said.

"Yeah. But until then, who wants pizza?" Alex asked.

"Ooh I do. I've been in the mood for some good pepperoni pizza." Cassinae said.

"That's what happens when you're single." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ambrose?"

"Nothing. Nothing Cassinae."

"So I see that you girls are wearing your old attires." Roman said.

"Well we don't want to give them up really. We think that when we're with you guys or tag teaming together, me and Cassie will wear our Shield stuff. But when we're in singles competition, we'll wear our current attire and do our usual entrances." Alex said finishing the order. "They said it'll be here in 30 minutes."

"That seems like forever." Cassinae said plopping on the couch.

"You know for someone with a figure like that, you sure are a fat ass." Dean said.

Cassinae glared at him. "I worked hard to look like this Ambrose. So if I want to be a fat ass, I'll be a fucking fat ass."

"Damn... Did I struck a nerve?"

"Let me answer that for ya." Cassinae said. She smack Dean in the head with a pillow, hard enough to knock him to the floor. She huffed before she left the room.

* * *

Cassinae continued walking. She wasn't paying attention until she bumped into someone. She looked and saw Dolph Ziggler.

"Whoa Cassie. Where's the fire?" Dolph said.

"Sorry Dolph. I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"Be lucky it was me and not someone like Kane."

Cassinae smiled. "I'm not afraid of Kane. Archangels and Demons are on the same side of the spectrum. And are you saying that I shouldn't find you intimidating?"

"Am I intimidating?" Dolph asked with a smirk.

"Sorry Ziggler, not this time around." Cassinae said.

Dolph chuckled. "So, what had made the Archangel so angry?"

"Oh you know, Ambrose being Ambrose."

"Do I need to kick his ass for ya?"

"Hmm... Cleveland fights Cincinnati in the name of Columbus? As tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. But if I need your help, I'll ask you." Cassinae said.

"Alright. Let me walk you back though, I don't want the Authority on your ass. I think that they find you and Alex a threat." Dolph said.

"Well shit. We're just trying to help our friends out. But if they want to fight, then they can bring it. Like it or not, me or Alex are walking out as the #1 contender for the Divas Championship. Don't tell Alex but I'm gonna win."

"Alright. Well good luck in your match tonight Cassie." Dolph said ruffling her hair.

"You too Ziggler. And thanks for listening." Cassinae said. She hugged Ziggler before walking into the locker room. Alex nudged Dean and he walked up to her.

"Hey uhh look Cass. You know I ain't all for that apologizing and shit, but I'm sorry for hurting ya feelings. I was just joking, I didn't mean nothin by it." Dean said scratching the back of his neck.

Cassinae hugged Dean. "You really are an asshole Ambrose." Cassinae said before belly-to-belly suplexing him. "Apology accepted."

"Hey guys, the pizzas are here." Roman said.

"It's about damn time." Alex said.

"Give me a minute." Dean said still on the ground.

* * *

***Gorilla Position 8:00pm***

"Well Alex, this is it. Eight divas are gonna go for that contract, but only one will win. You ready?" Cassinae said putting on her white 'Archangel' hoodie.

"Always ready Cassinae. Always ready. Tonight I'm going home with that contract to become the next Divas Champion."

"Hehe that's funny Alex. No actually I'm going home with it to become the next Divas Champion." Cassinae said.

"I'M the next Divas Champion!" Alex said.

"No, I'M the next Divas Champion!" Cassinae said.

"You're both wrong. I'm going to be the next Divas Champion."

Cassinae and Alex turned to see AJ sitting on one of the equipment boxes POW style, just like husband and Cassinae's mentor does.

"Oh, hey AJ. Judging by your confidence, I can tell that you're ready for this match." Cassinae said.

"Damn right. It's time for the championship to come back home to momma." AJ said.

"I got mad respect for you AJ, but I say that it's time for a new face of the Divas division." Alex said.

"Right. It's time for a 'rookie' as Phil puts it, to be champion. And I know that he won't be able to pick sides on who he wants to win. Either way, he'd get his ass kicked." Cassinae said.

"This match is a Diva's Money in the Bank Ladder match. The object is to climb the ladder and remove the briefcase which contains a contract. Whoever can remove the briefcase will become the #1 Contender for the Divas Championship and will face Paige at Battleground." Lillian Garcia said.

AJ chuckled. "You're right about that. Good luck out there girls, may the best woman win." AJ said as her music started to play.

"From Union City, New Jersey; AJ Lee!"

"I'll see you in the ring Cass." Alex said as Grind by OfficialDJDSign sounded throughout the arena.

* * *

"Representing The Shield. From Honolulu, Hawaii; Alex Hardy!"

Cassinae watched as Alex walked down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans as she made her way to the ring. She climbed up to the top rope and threw up the Hardy sign towards the WWE universe. She went to the other side and did it again.

Cassinae wrung her hands together. "It's showtime baby." Cassinae said.

When Violin Rap by OfficialDJDSign hit, she walked out into the darkened arena and took a kneel. The angel wing like pyro went off behind her as she stood. She spun around to where her back was facing the fans, just like Punk does.

"Representing The Shield. From Fresno, California; The 'Archangel' Cassidy Brown!"

Cassinae hopped over the top rope and went into the corner, wringing her hands together. She looked at the seven other divas in the ring.

The bell rung and majority of the divas went after AJ. Cassinae and Alex went and started pulling divas away from her. Cassinae whipped Cameron into the turnbuckle before delivering a clothesline to her. Natalya grabbed Cassinae by her hair and slammed her to the ground before going after Cameron.

Alex was in the other corner going shoulder first into Nikki's abdomen. She irish whipped Nikki and hit her with a Samoan Drop on the rebound. Alex then got hit with a reverse DDT by Alicia before getting thrown out of the ring.

Cassinae went out where Alex was and checked on her.

"You okay Alex?"

"Yeah. I guess AJ isn't the only target in this match." Alex said.

Natalya clotheslined both Nikki and Naomi over the top rope by Alex and Cassinae. AJ went after Natalya but she was thrown over, causing her to land on the four divas outside of the ring.

"Divas are flying everywhere! It's every man's dream." King said.

Alex got up and walked to the right side of the ring. She got a ladder and pushed it into the ring before sliding in. She set the ladder up in the corner. She then irish whipped AJ into the corner, causing her to go back first into it.

* * *

***Meanwhile in The Shield's Locker Room***

"Damn… that had to hurt." Dean said.

"It looks like Alex is trying to take your wife out of the title picture Punk." Roman said.

"I have full faith in AJ and Cassinae. Whoever wins it has skills."

"But what if neither Cassinae nor AJ wins?" Jeff asked.

"You think that Alex is going to win don't you?" Punk said.

"Of course! She is my rookie after all. And if you were to ask anybody, they'd agree with me."

"Cassinae has a lot of skill, but I'd give the match to Alex." Roman said.

"Please! Cassinae is gonna win this, no doubt about it." Dean said.

* * *

Cassinae was searching under the ring, throwing random weapons into the ring to which the divas took full advantage of. An evil grin etched across her face when she found the weapon that she was looking for.

"Is that barbed-wire on a 2x4?!" JBL said.

"She has evil intentions with that thing." King said.

She rolled back into the ring and started hitting divas. After she was done, she backed into somebody. Cassinae turned and saw Alex, kendo stick in hand. After she thought she was done, she ended up backing into someone. Cassinae turned around and saw Alex, kendo stick in hand. Cassinae smirked and held her arms out.

"Come at me Hardy." Cassinae said.

Alex smirked also. "This is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me Browning."

The two of them took turns hitting each other with their weapons, Cassinae aiming for the legs and Alex aiming for the arms. They both stopped to wince at the pain they were causing each other.

"This was a bad idea." Alex said.

"A very bad idea." Cassinae said. They threw the weapons outside of the ring and leaned against the ropes.

Naomi tried to stop AJ from climbing but she kicked her off. Natalya then pushed the ladder over, causing AJ to go arm first onto the ropes.

"Are you okay AJ." Cassinae asked as she and Alex helped her up.

"I don't think divas were meant for these types of matches." AJ said.

"Really? Cause we were." Alex said before she and Cassinae suplexed AJ.

Cassinae got out of the ring and slid another ladder into the ring. She picked up the ladder and ran it into Naomi, Natalya, Alicia, and Cameron. When Cassinae turned around, she saw Alex on top of the ladder throwing up the Hardy sign. She had no time to react before Alex Swanton Bombed off the top of the ladder. Alex landed back first onto the ladder Cassinae was holding, which landed on her right knee.

"What a nasty landing! Everybody's down!" Cole said.

Alex repeatedly hit her hand against the mat while she writhed in pain. Cassinae grabbed her knee, the pain obvious on her face.

"That's not good." The guys said with a concerned look.

Cassinae tried to get up, but her hurting knee prevented her from doing so. She grabbed the ropes in order to help herself up. Alex was leaning against the turnbuckle, trying to regain composure. Their eyes both locked on the briefcase before locking on each other, all the other divas were down.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Alex and Cassinae are the only two left." JBL said.

Alex and Cassinae slowly made their way to the ladder and started their slow ascent to the top. Alex threw the first punch then Cassinae followed suit in returning the punch. Shots back and forth between the two of them. Cassinae then used her good leg to kick Alex in her side, causing her to hunch over on the ladder. Cassinae grabbed the briefcase, trying to pull it down.

Nikki Bella then came out of nowhere and pushed the ladder over. To avoid falling to the mat, Cassinae held onto the briefcase and Alex held onto Cassinae's waist. Cassinae could hear the handle creaking at her's and Alex's weight.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Cassinae?"

"This is going to hurt. Brace for impact."

Just as Cassinae said that, the handle of the briefcase broke and Cassinae and Alex fell to the mat below. When they hit the ground, they had heard the bell ring. Cassinae was still holding the briefcase, she had won the match!

"And the winner Cassidy Brown!"

With the help of Alex, Cassinae stood and held the briefcase in victory before they headed back to the locker room.

* * *

"I come from money! I come from class! These ladies hate me, for all my cash. Won't let nobody spoil my dreams. Cause I got money, and I can do anything." Cassinae sang before groaning. "Adrenaline rush over. Guys help us."

Punk and Jeff helped the girls over to the couch, so that they could relax.

"Alright. I'm getting you knee and shin guards tomorrow." Punk told Cassinae.

"And I'm getting you some physical therapy for your back Lex." Jeff said.

"Thanks guys." The girls said.

"Just another thing. Roman, Jeff, pay up." Dean said. Roman and Jeff gave Dean and Punk the money.

"Did you bet on our match?" Cassinae said.

"Yep, and me and Ambrose won." Punk said.

"Sorry I didn't win guys."

"That's alright Alex. It wasn't much. We thought you would win." Roman said.

"Yeah, but I was victorious." Cassinae said.

"You wanna rematch?" Alex said. She and Cassinae got up, only to sit back down in pain.

"Sit your asses down. Now if excuse me, I'm going to win my match." Dean said leaving.

"Hey Alex?" Roman asked.

"What's up Roman?" Alex said.

Roman then picked Alex up placed her in his lap, causing her to smile. "You know I love ya right?"

"Yeah, I know." Roman said.

"Do y'all really think that he's gonna win?"

"No." everyone said.

"Yeah, me neither." Alex said.

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Thank the lord, for I am done! *phone rings* Hello?"**

**Alex Hardy:"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!"**

**The Simonette254:"Well if a certain braces wearing sophomore would help me more often…"**

**Alex Hardy:"One, leave the braces out of this. And two, I'm helping as much as I can."**

**The Simonette254:"I know. Anyway, the next chapter is already in progress well sorta. There's a new poll on my profile for this story. Alex and Cassinae's theme songs are on the Pinterest page. And check out the promotional video for our story on YouTube. So see ya next time everyone!"**

**Alex Hardy:"TS and Alex Hardy are out!"**


	9. Illegal Go-Kart Racing

**MikeMatthieuSeville:"Welcome to chapter 9 of SFYS!"**

**The Simonette254:"What… the fuck… are you doing?"**

**MikeMatthieuSeville:"Helping you with the chapter."**

**The Simonette254:"Not under that penname you're not."**

***door gets kicked in***

**Alex Hardy:"She's right. You as MMS suck at FanFiction, but you as Mike Ace is better. Not more than us though."**

**Mike Ace:"Really feeling the love girls."**

**Alex:"Alex! *hugs her* I'm so glad you're back!"**

**Alex Hardy:"I'm just here to make sure that he doesn't fuck up our story."**

**Mike Ace:"HEY!"**

**The Simonette254:"Y'all don't need to know who he is yet. He's not relevant right now."**

**Mike Ace:"HEY!"**

**TS254/Alex Hardy:"ENJOY THE CHAPTER!"**

* * *

***June 30th, 2014; Hartford, Connecticut 2:00pm***

"You have anything planned tonight Alex?" Cassiane said.

"Nope." Alex said giggling.

"What are you giggling about?" Cassinae said pausing her game.

"Oh uhh nothing." Alex said stifling another laugh.

Cassinae suspicious went over to her and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Ooh. Texting Roman huh?" Cassinae said smirking.

Alex tried to get the phone but Cassinae held it out of her reach.

"Give me back my phone bitch."

"The only way you're getting this phone, is if you stood on a chair."

Alex went to the other side of the room and got a chair, but Cassinae got on the bed.

"God dammit woman! Give me back my phone!"Alex said.

"Not gonna happen Hardy."

Alex tackled Cassinae down and put her injured leg in a single-legged Boston crab. Cassinae used her free hand to put Alex in a reverse camel clutch.

"Give me back my phone!" Alex said tightening the hold.

"Let go of my knee!" Cassinae said pulling harder.

"Stop pulling on my back!"

Just then, Roman came in and pulled the girls apart.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Roman asked.

"What are you even doing here Rome?" Cassiane asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the air, and it brought me to you two. Now tell me why were you two putting each other in submission moves that could make your injuries worse?"

"Cassinae took my phone, and she wouldn't give it back." Alex said glaring.

"My reason was self defense. She could've seriously hurt me." Cassinae said.

"You will be if you don't give me back my phone."

Roman held Alex back. "I knew there was a reason that I didn't get a reply out of you. Alright Cassie, hand it over."

Cassinae gave Roman the phone and sat on the bed, massaging her sore knee. Alex stretched, trying to dull the pain in her back.

"Now I don't want another incident like this anytime soon. Do I make myself clear?" Roman said, but the girls didn't answer. "Save it for the ring" He added.

"My knee hurts from the Boston crab." Cassinae said looking towards Alex.

"It's your fault for taking my phone." Alex said walking towards Roman.

"Now before I give you back your phone I want to make myself clear. No roughhousing, and I repeat no roughhousing."

"I won't, but I don't know about Cass." Alex said smirking along with a slight giggle.

"I'll take your phone again Hardy." Cassinae said forcing back.

"Don't make me..."

"Watch it you two." Orders Roman.

Dean pops his head around the door.

"Y'all having fun here without me? Why does Roman get to have you two all to himself?" Dean said smirking.

"Fuck off Ambrose!" Cassinae and Alex yelled.

* * *

***5 Hours Later; XL Center***

Cassinae was sitting in Punk's locker room going over the promo that she had to do later.

"How's your knee Cassie?" Punk asked.

"Still hurts Punky. And Alex putting me in a Boston Crab didn't help." Cassinae said. "Should I bring the briefcase out with me?"

"You plan on gloating about winning last night?"

"Not really."

"Then no. Besides, I think Rollins is gonna do that anyway." Punk said getting something out of his bag.

"Here. I bought these earlier for you. I don't know why I didn't make you wear them before." he said tossing her some knee and shin guards.

"Thanks Phil. What would I do without you?" Cassiane said

"As your mentor I would say it's all you kiddo, I just helped where I was needed."

"You're the best Punk." Cassinae said hugging him. "Come on, I need to practice this promo."

* * *

***8:00 pm:The Shield Locker Room***

"Are you ready for your promo Cass." Asked Roman.

"Damn straight. I'm going to go out there, and let Paige and the WWE Universe that there's going to be a hell of a fight at Battleground. That championship shall be mine." Cassinae said putting on her hoodie.

"I would come out with ya Cassie, but I'm still hurting from this morning." Alex said.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to ya somehow."

"How are you gonna do that?" Alex said.

"I'll think of something." Cassinae said.

"You could just hand me your contract for the title and we can call it a day." Said Alex offering a solution.

"Fuck that. I wouldn't just hand you my title shot."

"Fine, whatever. I think it was a good idea." Said Alex plopping on the couch.

"Alex now you know you have to work for a title. You know as well I as I do that hard work and dedication earns you the title." Applied Roman.

"Thanks a lot, I so feel the love you guys."

They all faced the door as they heard someone knock.

"I'll get it." Said Cassinae opening the door. "Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"I thought I would drop by for a few and see how Alex and you were feeling."

"The two of them caused more damage to each other earlier." Roman said whilst looking at the girls.

"We were just playing around." Said Alex.

"You nearly broke her knee, and she nearly broke your back." Dean said.

"Look it's not my fault she took my phone. On top of it she got on top of the bed so I couldn't reach her arm to take it from her."

"Not my fault that you're so short." Cassinae said."

"Why do you got to be taller than me?" Said Alex as she got up and walked towards Cassinae.

"I don't know Alex. Genetics?"

"Don't be a smartass." Alex stated.

"Don't you have a promo to get to." Asked Jeff.

"Yeah I do, Paige will hear my mouth tonight."

"Just be careful, you know what Paige can do. Last time I check she pushed AJ off of the stage which caused an injury all in its own." Said Jeff.

"I'll be fine. I have a trick up my sleeve in case she tries anything."

Cassinae then reached at her waistband and pulled out the kendo stick. Everyone just looked at her.

"Punk taught me how to hide weapons in my shin guards." Cassinae said.

"Nice, I thought the rest of the Shield was your trick. I will say this, you and Alex are full of surprises."

"Sure are." Cassinae said.

"You got that right." Said Alex.

"Well I got to go." Said Jeff leaving the Shield's locker room.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. Time for me to talk some PG shit." Cassinae said leaving.

* * *

Cassinae smiled as she made her way down to the ring, briefcase and kendo stick in hand. She was handed a microphone and she then sat crossed legged on the top turnbuckle.

She chuckled as the "Archangel" chants sounded through the arena.

"I have to admit to you guys that I'm hurting a bit. That match was insane people, seriously. For those of y'all who didn't see it, let me recap. Eight divas all hunting for that prized briefcase. Divas were flying everywhere, weapons were being swung, and a hellacious Swanton Bomb occurred taking out almost everyone. Two divas, best friends both had their eyes set on winning the match, but only one prevailed in a way I didn't think was possible. I have to give my girl Alex props, she was awesome!" Cassinae said as Lexi chants started around.

"Paige I know is a good wrestler, but she hasn't faced someone like me. The "Anti Diva" may be holding the title now, but it will be mine at Battleground. She…"

Paige's music played throughout the arena. Lexi chants went straight to boos.

"Cut the music, cut the music. I honestly don't care how you won. That briefcase you're holding is nothing. Unless you have this title you are nothing to..."

"Shut the hell up woman! Jeez, you're putting me to sleep here."

"This is my house and my divas title. I will destroy you at Battleground. You the Archangel will meet me in hell. There I will be victorious and you will lose. That's not a threat, it's a promise."

Cassinae chuckled. "Poor Paige. Poor young, naive, stupid little Paige. I learned that you should never make a promise that you can't keep. You think that you're so tough with that title on your shoulder, but you are nothing but an annoying, whiny little weakling. I hope that you don't have a celebration planned for afterwards, cause consider it crashed."

"Oh that is rich Cassie, freaking hilarious. You know, I hope your friend likes it when I rampage her head into the mat. I spoke with the Authority earlier, and they put me in a match with her. You will see the pain in her eyes."

"Alex is no pushover. She can beat your ass as well."

Alex runs out and grabs Paige, and tosses her off the stage.

"Good luck Paige. You're gonna need it." Cassinae said dropping the mic.

"I think that message was sent perfectly to not only Paige but, also to the Authority King. Said Cole.

"I believe so , this new Shield with Alex Hardy and Cassidy Brown is just amazing." Said Jerry.

"When will you two face it that the Authority won't take it lightly and will get them back!" Yelled JBL.

"They already said that the Authority will not stand in the way of what's theirs." Cole said.

* * *

Cassinae and Alex was walking down the locker room hallway when Alex headed to catering. As Cassinae continued on, she was stopped by Seth Rollins who was carrying his Money in the Bank briefcase.

"Well if it isn't "Miss Money in the Bank", looks like we're matching." Seth said bumping his briefcase against hers.

"But unlike you, I actually won it by myself. Now what do you want Rollins?" Cassinae said.

"I believe that winners like us should stick together. The future Divas Champion, and The future WWE World Heavyweight Champion. We'd be unstoppable."

Cassinae scoffed. "And sellout to the Authority? I wouldn't dream of it, for I can fight my own battles." Cassinae said starting to walk away. Seth grabbed her arm and made her look at him.

"I'm giving you a great opportunity here Cassie, you shouldn't fuck it up. Besides my dear birthday twin, I think that we would make a beautiful mixed team." Seth said pulling her closer to him.

Cassiane smacked him. "I wouldn't team with you if my life depended on it. And I wouldn't be with you if were the last man on earth." She pulled her arm away and walked away.

"You're gonna regret this Browning! You and your Shield buddies!" Seth said rubbing where she smacked him.

* * *

Cassinae and Alex returned to the Shield's locker room.

"I can't believe I have a match with that British Bitch." Said Alex

"Well think about it, you probably weakened her when you pushed her off the stage." Roman said.

Dean looked at Cassinae who was angrily typing on her phone. "What's wrong with you?"

"Give it a minute." Cassinae said. Two seconds later, Punk came bursting through the door.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker! Nobody touches my rookie and gets away with it!" Punk yelled.

"Who?" Alex asked.

"Seth Rollins. The Authority's little bitch."

"Oh hell no! Fuck my match with Paige, I'm about to kick his ass." Alex said.

"No. You worry about your match. I have something planned for Mr. Rollins." Cassinae said with an evil smirk. Before she could say anything else, Cassinae's phone rings.

"Who's that?" Asked Alex.

"Mike." Answers Cassinae

"Let me see your phone."

Cassinae hands Alex her phone. Alex puts it on speaker.

"Hey old man." Alex said.

"Still Alex? I'm only two years older than you."

"Exactly my point."

"When are you coming to the WWE?" Asked Roman.

"Soon I hope Rome. I don't know where they're gonna put me, but hopefully it's a good place."said Mike.

"The Lunatic Fringe needs his little punching bag back."said Dean

"Hey I've been training hard man, consider yourself defeated." Mike said causing Dean to chuckle.

"Tell Punk and Jeff that I said hi."

"Punk's right beside me." Said Cassinae

"Yep sure am. What's up Ace." Said Punk.

"Well I just called to see how everyone was doing and to wish Alex good luck in her fucked up match. Trust me when I get there, we're going to kick the Authority's ass, I promise." Said Mike.

"Don't doubt that." Said Roman

"Well I'll talk to yall later, I gotta go."

Every said bye before Alex hung up the phone.

* * *

It was time for Alex's match against Paige. Cassinae walked Alex from the locker room to the entrance. Paige was already out in the ring. Together they walked down the ramp as Alex's music played.

"Can you do this?" Asked Cassinae.

"Sure I can, I need to show the Authority that The Shield won't back down, and can handle anything they throw at us." Said Alex

"Okay, I got your back."

Seth Rollins music plays throughout the arena. The "You sold out chant starts."

"Cut the music. I was just told by the Authority to say that this match is now officially a no disqualification match. Cassidy, I told you that you'd regret your decision."

Alex gets in the ring. The referee calls for the bell.

"Alex here take this!" Cassinae throws the kendo stick she had earlier to her. Paige runs after Alex before she could clothesline Alex but, strikes Paige in the head with the kendo stick. She goes and sits on commentary.

"What did Rollins mean by that Cassie?" Jerry asked.

"Mr. Rollins believed that I would make a good addition to The Authority, and on his arm apparently." Cassinae said.

"So what did you do?"

"I slapped him in the face of course. I don't mind sharing the same birthday as him, but I would never share a bed with him."

As Alex hit Paige with a Super Spinebuster, Cassinae started looking under the ring. After stashing a few sodas for her and her friends in her pocket, she pulled out a table and slid it into the ring. Alex picked Paige up and gave her to Cassie.

Cassinae lifted her up, making sure to adjust most of Paige's weight on the left side as she hit her with the "Angel Trigger".

"That's cheating, she can't do that!" Argued JBL.

"Oh yes she can. Remember, the Authority made it a no DQ match." Said Cole.

"I feel bad for Paige. I think she might need a doctor after that. I think I should assist her." Said King.

Alex sets up the table. Cassinae and Alex did the best Roman Reigns roar they could before lifting her up and double powerbombing her through the table. Alex went for the pin.

1…

2…

3!

Cassinae rose Alex's arm in victory as her music played. Rollins started walking down the ramp. Before he could even step foot in the ring, Alex kicked him off. She rebounded off the ropes and flew over them, landing on Rollins. She rolled him back into the ring, and Cassinae put the briefcase under his head.

"Eat briefcase you son of a bitch." Cassinae said before curb stomping him. Alex rolled in the ring and joined her fist with Cassie's as the Shield's music played.

"I can't believe that. Rollins' just got a taste of his own finishing move." King said.

"That's not right at all! That's gimmick infringement, she should be penalized for that." Said JBL

"Anything goes in a no DQ match." Said Cole.

* * *

***Two Weeks Later; Richmond, Virginia July 14th, 2014***

It was an hour after Monday Night Raw and since they really didn't have a match that night, Alex and Cassinae wanted to do something daring.

"Hey Cassie?" Alex said.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I feel that we didn't get much out of tonight, and I want to do something risky."

"Exactly how risky?" Cassinae asked. Alex whispered her idea to her, and a grin etched across her face.

"Let's go get the fellas. They'll enjoy this idea."

So the two of them went to the next floor, and went to the guy's room. Roman answered the door.

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"Y'all wanna do something fun?" Alex asked.

"What kind of fun?" Dean said a little too happily.

"Not that type of fun pervert. We meant something daring." Cassinae said.

"Uhh sure. We ain't doing anything right now anyway." Roman said.

"Cool." Alex said.

"TO THE CORVETTE!" said Cassinae.

* * *

"Go-kart racing? Are you fucking serious." Dean said.

"Yeah. Come on guys, it'll be fun. It's closed, so we're not even supposed to be here." Cassinae said.

"Illegal go cart racing. Do you really think this is ok? We could get in trouble and risk our jobs." Exclaimed Roman.

"That is what's exciting about it Rome. The fact that we can get caught, AND that we can do whatever the fuck we want." Alex exclaimed.

"I think it's an awesome idea girls. Perfect and crazy in every way." Smirked Dean.

"Alright. But I'm not spearing any police officers if they come around."

"What about Superman punching them?" Alex asked.

"Then they'll really know who it is." Roman said sighing. "Let's just get this over with."

"Wait, put these on." Cassinae said tossing the guys some gloves. "So they can't fingerprint us."

* * *

So all four Shield members hopped the fence, just like if it was a barricade in the arena.

"Where are the controls and the carts at?" Asked Dean.

"They have to be close by. Come on." Alex said.

They started looking around until they found a shed. Roman looked inside first.

"Well, we found the go-karts. Now for the keys." Roman said.

"Do you think there over there?" Alex said pointing to a black box with a pad lock for safety.

"Could be. But how are we going to get inside of it?" Cassinae asked.

"I could probably break into it, but I'd need a bobby pin or a sewing needle or something." Dean said.

"I might have one in my hair."

"You put your bun in with bobby pins?" Alex asked.

"Not usually. Ha, here you go Dean." Cassinae said pulling a bobby pin out.

"Thanks. This shouldn't take me long."

"No problem." Roman said.

After about two and a half minutes, they hear the lock click and Dean grabbed the keys.

"Let's ride!" Dean said tossing a set of keys to each member. Everyone got into an go kart.

"Who's going to be the person to wave the checkered flag like they do in NASCAR?" Asked Dean.

"We'll just go around for five laps. Whoever's in the lead at the end wins." Cassinae said.

Everyone picks a kart while Dean starts the track.

"3… 2… 1… Go!" Dean yells.

Cassinae starts first, Alex starts second, Roman starts third and Dean started last.. For the first two laps they were in this order. The third came around and the race became intense.

"The lunatic fringe is going to win this race!" Screamed Dean as he runs into Roman knocking him off course.

"Dammit Dean! I'm going to kill you!" Yelled Roman

Alex rammed into Cassinae, "Hardy don't you dare!" Cassinae screamed.

"Never!" Alex yelled as she went full force into Cassinae. Cassinae skidded off to the side.

Alex moved to first place. Dean took advantage of the moment and bumped into Cassinae causing her to drift into the lagging Roman currently in last place. The last and final lap is approaching. Head to head are Alex and Dean, trailing behind are Roman in third and Cassinae in last place. Roman losses power in his kart. With a smirk she moves up to third. They all three but Roman cross the finish line.

"Dammit man!" Roman said.

"Woohoo! Tribrid Diva gets the win!" Alex said.

"No, I won the race." Dean said.

"No, I won the race." Alex retorted.

"I WAS THE FUCKING WINNER HARDY! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT!" Dean said getting in her face.

"IN YOUR DREAMS AMBROSE! I WON AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!" Alex said.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up!" Cassinae said.

"Why the hell for!?" Dean and Alex yelled.

"It was a two way tie." Roman said pushing his cart to the finish line.

"And look." Said Cassinae pointing towards the fence.

The other three Shield members looked and saw the flashing blue and red lights.

"Oh SHIT!"

"We gotta hide." Alex said. "Quick into the tires."

"Wait what?" Roman and Dean say.

"No time, just go." Cassinae said.

The four of them ran to the tires and got in. Alex and Cassinae easily hid in the tires, while Roman and Dean had a bit of trouble, but they got in.

Alex saw the flashlight passing over the tires, hoping that her and her friends didn't get discovered in their hiding places. After a couple of minutes, Alex peaked out of her tires.

"See anything Alex?" Cassinae whispered.

Alex saw that the officers were over by where the lock box was. "No. Let's get out of here."

The four of them got out of the tires and started running. They hurdled over the fence and ran to Cassinae's Corvette, and got in.

"Hey! Stop right there!" one of the cops yelled.

Cassinae stepped on the gas and drove out of there quick.

"We just ran from the fucking cops." Cassinae said. Her grip on the steering wheel real tight.

"Relax Cassie. They didn't see us or the license plate. We're in the clear." Alex said.

"That was fucking awesome!" Dean said and everyone started laughing.

* * *

***Back at the Hotel***

"Well that was fun. Though I don't think that we should do that again." Roman said.

"Aww come on guys. I'll admit that was a close call, but we didn't get caught. We should do something like this tomorrow. Kings Island anyone." Alex said.

"NO FUCKING WAY." The other three said.

"Why not?" Alex whined.

"Like you said, that was too close of a call. I ain't trying to get mugshotted." Dean said.

"You guys are no fun. Seriously." Alex pouted, flopping down on the bed.

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Wow, that was a quick update! Thanks for the help Ace, really appreciate it."**

**Alex Hardy:"You did good Ace, you did good."**

**Mike Ace:"Thanks girls. This is fun, and I like helping my best friends out."**

**Cassinae:"So are you going back on vay cay Alex."**

**Alex Hardy:"I might stay, I'm not sure yet. So don't get your hopes up."**

**Alex:"Remember to check out the SFYS Pinterest page, the SFYS Promo on TS's YouTube channel, and the SFYS poll on TS's FF profile. There's nothing much left to say so…"**

**TS/AH/MA:"See ya later everyone!*joins fist with Alex and Cassinae* And Believe in the Shield!"**


	10. Battleground

**The Simonette254:"We're back everyone!"*gets pushed***

**Mike Ace:"And I'm here too!"*gets Superman Punched***

**Alex Hardy:"And nobody cares. Welcome to SFYS chapter 10 everyone, the "Battleground" chapter."**

**The Simonette254:"Let's see if Cassinae becomes the new Divas champion or go home in defeat."**

**Mike Ace:"Well there's only one way to find out." *Massages his jaw***

**Alex Hardy:"Let's get this chapter started."**

* * *

*******July 20th, 2014:Tampa, Florida 5:00pm*******

Cassinae was sitting in her hotel room going over her strategy for tonight. She had to admit that she was nervous, this was her first divas championship match.

"Cass? Cassinae, you hear me?"

"Hmm? Oh, no Alex I didn't hear ya. What were you saying?" Cassinae said.

"Are you ready for your match tonight?" Alex asked.

Cassinae sighed. "Yeah. This is gonna be tough though, I mean this is not any normal match. This… this Alex is for the WWE Divas Championship. This is the biggest match I've ever had."

"It may be, but you are no normal diva. Paige maybe the champion now, but after tonight… I believe that there will be a new champion." Alex said.

"Yeah, you're right Alex. I'm going to beat Paige tonight, and take that title."

"She won't know what hit her." Alex said.

'Yeah she will. Everyone knows when they get hit with the 'Angel Trigger'. Besides, I have something new for the 'Anti Diva'." Cassiane said.

* * *

***Tampa Bay Times Forum: 9:00pm***

"It's been electric tonight on WWE's Battleground tonight we will see a match that has been written in time since their debuts in World Wrestling Entertainment." Announced Michael Cole.

"You got that right. I look for the favorite diva to win, and that is Paige "The Anti-Diva"!" Exclaimed JBL.

"As much as I love these divas, I think "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown will win the her first title opportunity." Said Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"You can say that again King." Said Cole.

"What do you mean? She had no chance when she get hit with that Rampaige and or the Paige-turner." Yelled JBL.

* * *

Cassinae walks down to the Shields' locker room. With all the team and mentor.

"Are you ready Cassie for your big match tonight? Roman asked.

"I feel good. My question to you is are you ready for your match tonight?"

"Yeah I do. With the family bloodline of power I'm ready as I always will be."

"John Cena, Kane, and Randy Orton… that's a hell of a challenge."

"I know that Roman can do this. He's got the home ring advantage." Dean said.

"Thanks Dean. I know John has lots of heart and courage, the other two jackasses don't. And as far as I'm concerned they don't have a chance." Roman said.

"I have full faith in you Roman, you too Cassie." Alex said.

"Besides the only way you guys can lose is if the Authority interferes tonight." Punk threw in.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they will. They're more likely to interfere in Rome's match though." Cassinae said.

"Yeah that's true. Well Steph might stick her two-sense where it doesn't belong." Added Punk.

"And I'll hit her as if she was any other diva. Billion Dollar Princess or not."

"You mean Billion Dollar Bitch." Said Alex. Everyone laughs at Alex's comment.

"I know. Now it's time for me to bring a championship back into the Shield." Cassinae said.

Roman holds out his fist. "The Shield is back in action. It's time to take over WWE for the greater good." Shouted Roman. The New Shield joins Roman's fist.

"For a new day and a new generation." Says Dean.

* * *

***Gorilla Position***

The Shield and Punk were standing with Cassinae waiting when Paige walked up to her.

"You will be very very lucky to win tonight. Said Paige.

"I have no doubt in my mind that I will beat you. I am going home with that title." Cassinae said glaring at her.

"Whatever you so called "Archangel". Prepare to meet your hell when I'm done with you." Said Paige.

"If I'm going to hell, then I'm taking you with me. Believe that." Cassinae said.

"Trust me when I tell you this. When I drive your head down to the mat, and pin you for the 1… 2… 3." Threatens Paige as she walks out onto the stage.

"Well this is it." Cassinae said.

"Good luck out there kiddo. Do everything you can to win." Punk said.

"Thanks Punk. I'm glad to have you as a mentor. And I'm glad to have friends like you guys."

"Go on Cassinae, and beat her pasty British ass." Alex said.

* * *

Cassinae's music plays and she walks out onto the stage. She stares to the ring, eyeing her opponent menacingly. She continues down to the ring and gets onto the top rope before she stood in the corner.

"First the challenger. Representing The Shield. From Fresno, California; "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown!" Josh Matthews said and Cassinae wrung her hands together before taking off her hoodie and tossing it ringside.

"And from Norwich, England. The WWE Divas Champion, Paige." Paige raised her title up before handing it to the ref. He showed both divas the title before raising it above his head. He gave the title to the ringside staff before signalling for the bell.

The two of them got into a tie up before Paige got the upper hand by putting her in a headlock. Paige then brought her to the ground, still with Cassinae in a headlock. Cassiane elbowed her a couple of times before getting to her feet.

* * *

"Come on Cass, you've got this." Alex said as she, The Shield, and Punk watched from catering.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news for ya. You see, Paige is no pushover and she has that British blood running through her that guarantees her victory."

"Nobody asked for your fucking opinion Barrett."

"So feisty for such a small thing. Yet that didn't help you get the contendership last month." Barrett said. Alex tried lunging at him, but the guys held her back.

"Yeah keep the little bitch on a leash will ya?" Barrett said as he left. The guys looked at each other before letting Alex go. She looked at them confused.

"You better run Barrett!" Punk said.

"SICK HIM LEXI!" The Shield said before Alex bolted after Barrett.

* * *

Cassinae gets irish whipped and she rebounds of the ropes then follows into a hurricanrana. Paige recovers then hits Cassinae with a powerful clothesline. She picks her up and walks her to the turnbuckle. Paige sits Cassie on the top and delivers superplex.

"Damn." Dean said.

"Come on kiddo you can do this." Encouraged Punk.

Cassinae gets up and tries to deliver a clothesline of her own, but Paige dropkicks Cassinae in her injured knee.

"Looks like Paige is trying to take advantage of that knee injury Cassidy got at Money in the Bank." Cole said.

"Of course she is! She would be stupid not to. Paige is going to do whatever it takes to retain her title tonight." JBL argued.

"Please tell me she's wearing the knee and shin guards." Punk said.

"Yeah. She put them on before we came to the arena, but Paige is going to do some damage anyway." Alex noted.

Paige dragged Cassinae over to the turnbuckle and wrenched her knee around it before pulling it hard against it. She pulled Cassinae out of the ring by her legs before restarting the count.

Paige tried to irish whip Cassinae into the steel steps, but Cassinae reversed it. She rolled back into the ring to catch a breather.

Paige got up after and rolled back into the ring. Cassinae got up and ran toward her going for a drop kick. Paige side steps her and then she knees Cassinae as hard as she could when she got up. When Cassinae got up again, Paige hit her with the Rampaige and went for the pin.

"That's got to be it." JBL said.

1…

2…

Cassinae kicks out at the last second. Infuriated, Paige grabbed Cassinae by her hair and repeatedly slammed her face into the mat. She then picked her up and threw her out of the ring. Paige does her signature yell before hopping of the apron. Cassinae tackles her to the ground with a Lou Thesz press and starts laying punches to her.

"Momentum shifts Cassidy's way." Cole said.

"Come on finish her Cassie." Yelled Alex.

Cassinae tried to DDT Paige, but she reversed her and hit her with the Paige-Turner outside of the ring. Paige rolled back in the ring, the ref at a count of 5.

"Come on Cassie. You can't let her win." Dean said.

Cassiane started to stir outside of the ring. She noticed that the ref was at a count of 8. She got up and ran back to the ring just beating the count. She clotheslined Paige and waited for her to get up when Stephanie's music played and she came down the ramp.

"What is Steph doing out here?" Said Cole. Stephanie got on the apron and started yelling at the ref.

"What the fuck is she doing!?" Questions Alex.

Cassinae turned around and almost gets hit with the Divas title, but she ducked under it. She grabbed Paige and hit her with the 'Angel Trigger', she then rammed herself into Steph's midsection and knocked her off the apron.

"Cassinae better get back on her." Roman said.

Cassinae walked over to Paige and rolled her onto her stomach. Cassinae sat on her back, got one of her legs in a leg trap and doing the same to her arm, wrenching back. Paige tried to get to the rope but she couldn't move. Paige finally tapped and the ref called for the bell.

"And the NEW WWE Divas Champion, Cassidy Brown!"

The ref handed Cassinae the title and raised her arm up in victory. She dropped to her knees, clutching the title to her chest. Dean, Roman, and Punk got in the ring with her.

Alex ran over to where Steph was laying after Cassinae knocked her off the apron. Waiting for her to get up, Alex spears Stephanie. She then gets in the ring with the rest of them and hugs Cassinae.

Dean grabs a mic. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but Stephanie has got on my last nerve."

"I agree with Ambrose. Don't you guys?" Added Alex and the crowd does a 'YES' chant.

"Girls I think you two should pull an old Shield move." Roman said pointing to the announcer table. Just then The Authority's music plays.

"If you do anything to my wife you will suffers major consequences." He Threatens.

Alex and Cassinae rolls out the ring, picks up Steph and drags her by the announce table. Dean hurries out the ring to disassemble the top of the table. Both of the girls set her up for a double powerbomb. Alex howls like Roman and they plant her through the table, while shattering it in the process.

"Okay, I see how things are going to be. Obviously You guys want to run my company into the ground. This is not best for business." Triple H said.

"I know what's best for business. What's best for business is if the Authority was out of power." Dean said.

"If your wife hadn't come down here trying to keep me from getting the title. She wouldn't have been put through the table." Said Cassinae.

"I do have to add. Spearing her did feel pretty good." Said Alex. The WWE Universe and The Shield laughs.

"You will pay dearly for this!" Shouts Hunter.

The onside doctor calls for a medic. Stephanie get put on a stretcher and taken up the ramp with Triple H in tow.

The Shield members went back into the ring and Cassinae grabbed her title. Dean and Roman lifted her up onto their shoulders and Punk gave her a mic.

"I still can't believe this. I don't know what to say except… I'm the BEST IN THE WORLD!" Cassinae said.

"Uhh I'm right here Cass." Punk said.

"I know Punky, I know. That's why I said it." Cassinae said smirking before raising her title in the air.

* * *

On the way back to the locker room, they were stopped by Byron Saxton.

"Hey Cassidy. First I'd like to say congratulations on your victory tonight. You looked great out there."

"Thanks Byron. It was a hard fought battle I'll admit, but in the end I persevered. I've been here in the WWE for four years, and this was my first divas title opportunity… and I won. I couldn't of done this without my mentor here CM Punk, my Shield brethren, and my girl Alex. They are my rock and I couldn't imagine my career, my life without them." Cassinae said.

"So what are your plans now?"

"I'm going to go sit my ass down, and have me some pizza, Pepsi, and donuts. I'm tired and I want to relax with my friends while watching Roman fight for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Cassinae said as she and the Shield left.

* * *

The Shield sat in the locker room along with Punk. Cassinae gracefully held her title before Alex snatched it from her hands.

"Hey that's mine!" Cassinae said.

"And your new divas champion Alex Hardy."

"Give me back my god damn title, or I'll put you in the 'Eternal Rest'."

"Not if I put the "Walking Dead" on you first."

"Girls, play nice." Jeff said.

"Can it Hardy!" Cassinae said.

"Don't talk to my dad that way!" said Alex.

"I can and I will."

Roman grabs Alex and Dean grabs Cassinae. They struggled to get out of their grasp, but to no prevail.

"Okay listen up you two that's enough, save it for the ring. Wait, that's it! I have an idea." Said Punk.

"What kind of idea do you have?" Asked Roman.

"Well later this week those two can fight in the practice ring." Said Jeff.

"That just could work." Roman said.

"And Dean you can ref the match." Punk said.

"Alright!" Dean say excitedly.

"I don't want that pervert touching me." Alex said.

"Fine, Roman will be the ref. Better Alex?" Punk said.

"The match won't be fair if Rome refs. Punk you need to ref the match." Said Cassinae.

"Then it really won't be fair!" Alex said.

"Wait a minute. I know who can be the ref." Jeff said.

"Who?" said the girls.

"What about Ziggler? He's friends with you both, that way it will be unbiased."

"Agreed." Said both of the girls looking at each other.

"But right now all I want to do is rest, I need some of that liquidity brown goodness. Phil, Pepsi me!" Cassinae said.

"What am I, your Pepsi man?" Punk said tossing her a bottle.

Cassinae drank some. "If you want to deny it, then don't even supply it."

* * *

***The Next Day:July 21st, 2014; Miami, Florida***

"I have a secret to tell you guys." Said Cassinae.

"Uhh what kinda secret to have?" Asked Dean with a smirk.

"I'll knock that smirk off your face if you don't get your head out the gutter." Cassinae said angrily.

"So whats the big secret Cassie?" Asked Alex.

"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told you."

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said, you will have to wait until Raw tonight. So Roman we really thought that you would win." said Cassinae changing the subject.

"Me too, but you know how things go, you can't have everything you want." Said Roman.

"Sometimes, I hate this company because of things like this." Punk said.

"Yeah, the same person shouldn't always win. Isn't that right 'Mr. 434 Days'?" Cassinae said.

"You think you're funny huh rookie?" Punk said glaring.

"Just calling it as I see it Phil." Cassinae said.

"Whatever…"

"I'm so bored man." Dean said.

"Then go do something." Roman said.

"I want to play Russian Roulette."

"You know we can't do that Dean. We're not allowed to drink before an event." Alex said.

"Dean may be onto something, but I also have something else in mind. Hey Alex, you remember the game 'Bean-boozled' don't ya?" Cassinae asked.

Alex gagged at the memory. "Yeah… I remember."

"What's 'Bean-boozled'?" Jeff asked.

"It's a game where 'Jelly Belly' jelly beans are 10 weird and wild flavors that resemble the traditional flavor of each Jelly Belly Flavor. But these Jelly Bellies aren't like others, you can land on a flavor and you'd get a totally different one." Cassinae said.

"So what are the flavors?" Roman asked.

"Well there are the traditional ones like Black Licorice, Buttered Popcorn, Chocolate Pudding, Pear, Coconut, Berry Blue, Peach, Caramel Corn,Tutti-Frutti, and Lime. Then there are the weird ones like Skunk Spray, Rotten Egg, Canned Dog Food, Booger, Baby Wipes, Toothpaste, Barf, Mouldy Cheese, Stinky Socks, and Lawn Clippings." Alex said shuddering.

"Okay. But what about my Russian Roulette?"

"We'll use Coca-Cola and Soy Sauce instead of water and Vodka."

"Virgin Russian Roulette. Sounds like my type of drinking game." Punk said.

"First Bean-boozled." Announced Cassinae.

"Lets just… let's just get this game the fuck over with." said Alex.

Cassinae pulled the small but long box out of her suit case. Then she opens the box.

"That's the game of hell?" Dean asked.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover Dean." said Cassinae.

Everyone gathered around the table. Cassinae spun the tiny arrow. It lands on berry blue/toothpaste. The six of them grabbed a light blue Jelly Belly and chewed. All six of them ended up with the toothpaste one.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Dean said.

"Let's go again." said Roman

Dean spins the arrow and it lands on Tutti-Frutti/Stinky Sock. Everyone picked a jelly belly, the girls get the tutti-frutti and the guys get the stinky-sock.

"Oh my fucking god! Who the hell thought of this?!" Punk said.

"God it reminds me of when Matt would try to stuff a sock in me when we were younger!" Jeff said.

"The next time I get such a foul jelly belly i'm going to superman punch the damn game." Roman said.

"Well I'm not the one who picked the fucking piece of candy am I?" said Alex.

"Just spin the damn arrow Alex." Cassinae said.

Alex spun it and it landed on butter popcorn/rotten egg. A look of mortification etched across the girls' face.

"Aww shit." The girls said.

Dean and Roman get popcorn and the girls and Punk get the rotten egg.

"The horrible memories return!" Cassinae said spitting it out.

"Holy fucking hell! That's still disgusting!" Alex said gagging.

"Now that's what I call a trip to the movie theater."Said Roman.

"I agree with you bro. A nice but small bag of popcorn."said Dean.

"Don't rub it in you fucking dicks. I personally don't care if you went to the movies."Said Cassinae. "Your turn to spin Nero."

Jeff spins the arrow and it lands on Lime/Lawn Clippings. A sigh of relief escape the group. Alex and Cassinae along with Dean end up with the lawn clippings. Jeff, Roman, Punk get lime.

"Hmm… that don't taste so bad actually." Dean said. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?"

"How in the hell do you know what lawn clippings taste like?" Roman asked.

"Two words Rome. Little... sister."

"The lime ain't too bad either." Punk said.

"Okay. One last time you guys." Jeff said. Roman spun the arrow and it landed on Black Licorice/Skunk Spray. Cassinae facepalmed.

"Alright guys. Let's get this torture over with." Cassinae said.

The six of them grabbed a black jelly bean and started to chew. They all started gagging for they all got the Skunk Spray.

"Ahh! That's enough! I can't fucking take this anymore!" Alex said.

"Right, I'm done. Fuck this game!" Jeff said.

"It burns! It's so horrible!" Cassinae said.

"It taste like straight ass." Dean said.

"How do you know what ass taste like Ambrose?" Punk asked choking.

Roman Superman Punch the game into the table.

"Bitch ass game." Roman said rubbing his fist.

"Alright. Time for the virgin Russian Roulette." Alex said.

Alex filled the shot glasses. Five was flat Coca Cola, and one was Soy Sauce. She placed them on the Roulette board and sat it in front of everyone.

"Let's do this." Jeff said and Roman spun the wheel.

They all watched as the wheel spun around. When it stopped, everyone picked up a shot glass.

"Okay. 1… 2... 3…" Cassinae said before they all drank. All six of them did a spit take, Dean looked at the other five strangely.

"Why did y'all do a spit take? I was the one who got the soy sauce." Dean asked.

"We forgot that flat soda is disgusting." Punk said.

"I think that's enough torture for one day." Roman said.

* * *

***American Airlines Arena 8:45pm***

Alex was walking with Cassinae over to the gorilla promo that she was going to cut that night. Alex sat on one of the equipment boxes as they waited.

"So what is this big secret that you want to tell Cass?" Alex asked swinging her feet.

"Just wait a couple of minutes Alex, and I'll tell you and the whole WWE Universe." Cassinae said snapping her title around her waist before "In the Light" by James Riordon Norman played through the arena.

"Representing The Shield. Alex Hardy and the new WWE Divas Champion "The Archangel" Cassidy Brown; The Syndicate!"

Cassinae and Alex walked down to the ramp before getting into the ring, they were handed a couple of mics. The two of them grinned as the crowd cheered for the two.

"Ladies and gentleman your new divas champion!" Cassinae yelled as she raised her title, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"I must say Cass that you truly deserve it, even though you was gettin your ass kicked throughout most of the match." Alex said and Cassinae lightly punched her in her arm.

"I know Alex, I was there. It was challenging I'll admit, but it was I that came out on top. But I didn't come out here to gloat about last night, for I have a surprise for the WWE Universe."

"Just to let you guys know, she hasn't told us Shield members or even her mentor either. So this is a surprise for us as well."

"I was ecstatic about winning last night, this title is beautiful. But as you guys can see, pink is not one of my favorite colors. So would one of the stagehands bring the surprise out for me?" Cassinae said.

One of the stagehands walked down the ramp carrying something covered with a red cloth. He handed it to Cassinae and she brought it into the ring with her setting it on the small table.

"Alright can I get a drumroll please? Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the NEW Divas Championship!" Cassinae said before lifting the cloth off revealing a half blue, half red Divas title.

"Wow look at that beauty! When did you get that made?" Alex asked.

"I had this designed when I won the Money in the Bank match."

"So what are you going to do with the old title?" Alex asked.

"I feel like this title is too young to be put in the WWE's Title Hall of Fame. So in two weeks, a battle royal will be held for the title and to determine the New Divas Champion." Cassinae said.

"Wait. If the person who wins the title is the new divas champion, then what will you be?"

"My new title shall be the World Divas Champion!" Cassinae said before lifting her new title.

* * *

**Alex Hardy:"Wow! A new title, that's awesome."**

**The Simonette254:"Yeah and of course a picture of the title will be on Pinterest."**

**Mike Ace:"Next chapter will be just as awesome."**

**TS254/AH/MA:"Who will be the second top diva in the WWE? There's tons more SFYS to come. See ya next time wrestling fans!"**


	11. The Shocking Reveal

**The Simonette254:*listening to her music***

**MikeAce:"Hey TS!"**

**The Simonette254:"*takes earbuds out*What is it Ace?"**

**MikeAce:"It's been a long ass time since we have been on here due to school and what not."**

**The Simonette254: "Agreed, and trying to obtain a higher education is quite difficult."**

**MikeAce: "Maybe for some…"**

**The Simonette254: "You know you can be a real jackass at times. But anyways where's Alex at?"**

**Alex:"She's watching Shingeki no Kyojin."**

**MikeAce:"She's watching what?"**

**The Simonette254:"*rolls eyes*Dude, Attack on Titan. ALEX NICOLE HARDY, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"**

**Alex Hardy:"What do you want TS?" **

**The Simonette254:"It's time to start the next chapter."**

**MikeAce:"Yes it is that time to start the next chapter. I declare I'm taking over the story. "**

**The Simonette254/Alex Hardy:"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"**

**Alex Hardy:"They're right Ace. Alex and TS created this story, you just popped out of nowhere."**

**Cassinae:"Let's just start the goddamn chapter!"**

**MikeAce:"Yeah, yeah. I'll stick to the side for now."**

* * *

***August 3rd, 2014; Austin, Texas***

Cassinae was on the couch listening to her music when her phone rang. She paused her music and answered it.

"Hello? Hey Payton, what's going on with ya?" Cassinae said.

"Just calling to tell you that I'm medically cleared to come to the WWE." Said Mike.

"Really? That's awesome Michael, real awesome."

"Yeah I know, I called Vince to tell him the same thing before I called you."

Alex came into the room and saw Cassinae on the phone. She shut the door quietly and started to creep up behind her.

"Well do you know where they'll put you here?" Cassinae said.

"Not at the moment, I do but, then again I don't."

"Hmm… you're acting suspicious and sneaky Mike. Just like Alex who is trying to sneak up on me right now."

"Dammit Cass. How did you know that?" Alex said.

"Peripheral vision Alex."

"Whatever. So you talking to your boyfriend there Cass?"

"You know I don't have a boyfriend." Cassinae said.

"Well that's not what I heard."

"I'm not that crazy or desperate enough to date this dude." Cassinae said, putting her phone on speaker.

"Really feeling the love Cassie."

"Hey Mike I think you need to get your ass here and put your girlfriend in line." Yelled Alex.

"Shut up Alex." Cassinae said.

"Just to let you know I've been talking to a diva lately and no Alex I'm not telling you who it is either." said Mike.

"Damn, I don't get any love around here." Alex said throwing herself on the couch.

"That's not what Roman said."

"What do you mean Payton?" Alex asked.

"A certain someone had told me something a couple days ago."

"Pause, rewind, play. Who, what, when, where, how?" Said Alex.

"Never mind, I was thinking about someone else."

"Michael I swear to god…" Alex threatened.

"Alex relax woman." Cassinae said trying to calm Alex.

"Payton so help me…I WILL FIND YOU AND…"

"Damn Alex calm the hell down. I said that I was thinking about someone else." Mike said defending himself.

"You better hope so, for your own sake."

"You know what, we'll talk to you later Mike. I'll try to keep her from ripping your head off." Cassinae said.

"You don't know where I am either."

"Then that should make it easier. Later Michael." Cassinae said hanging up.

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Alex said smirking.

"Keep talking and you won't make it to the battle royal tomorrow Alex." Cassinae said.

"You would take your own best friend out of a title match?" Alex said feigning hurt.

"Yep. And you can believe that." Cassinae said turning her music back on.

* * *

***August 4th, 2014; Frank Erwin Center***

Cassinae was standing at the gorilla position, waiting for the commercial break to end so that she could head out to commentary for the Battle Royal. She placed her title on her shoulder as her music started to play.

"Coming to the ring; The World Divas Champion. 'The Archangel' Cassidy Brown!"

Cassinae climbed into the ring and was handed a mic. She sat Punk style on the top turnbuckle before she started talking.

"Over the past two weeks over social media, people had been asking me who do I believe will become the new Divas Champion. I believe that all of the divas have the skills and determination to become champion. For some it will be their first title win, and for others their second, third, or even forth. I'm not going to tell you who I think it's going to be, for I'm not sure myself." Cassinae said getting off the top turnbuckle and heading to the announce table.

"This Battle Royal is for the WWE Divas Championship. There are no count-outs, no disqualifications, pinfalls or submissions. If you are thrown over the top rope and both feet touch the floor, then you are eliminated. The last diva remaining will be declared the winner and new Divas Champion!" Lilian Garcia said as she started announcing the divas.

"So Cassidy, are you really not sure of who is going to win tonight?" Cole asked.

"I don't like to play favorites Cole. But whoever wins the match will get the title handed to them personally by myself."

"So if Paige were to win, you would respectfully give her the title?" JBL asked.

"I'm a woman of my word John. Whether I like them or not, I will give them the title and go about my business." Cassinae said.

"Representing The Shield and The Syndicate. From Honolulu, Hawaii; Alex Hardy!"

Cassinae looked toward the ramp to see Alex coming down wearing a sleeveless Shield jacket before climbing into the ring.

"I believe this is the diva who Cassinae wants to win." Said JBL.

Cassinae sneers at him.

"Careful with your opinions Bradshaw."

"You might want to watch what you say around this diva." Said Cole

Before the bell started Paige slid out of the ring. She walked over to Cassinae and said. "Get ready to hand me that title because your looking at the new Divas Champion." She turned around looking at the other divas in the ring and shouted "this is my house". Paige climbed back into the ring.

The Ref signaled for the bell. Alex looked at all the divas beside her.

AJ double clotheslined Alex and Natalya. Alex heated, punched her in the face turning around clotheslined Natalya knocking over the ropes but Natalya grab the ropes. Nikki came running after irish whipping AJ into the turnbuckle and baseball slid knocking Natalya all the way off the apron.

"There goes Nattie." Announced JBL.

Alicia Fox kicks Cameron hard making her fall hard on the back of her head. Naomi "Rear Views" Alicia then picks her up tosses her out the ring. Namoi perches on top of the turnbuckle and Uso Splashes Cameron.

"To her own friend, that's gotta hurt their friendship." Said JBL.

"I think it was already over at this point." King said.

Naomi picks Cameron up and puts her on her shoulders. Getting ready to toss her on the outside of the ring. Nikki dropped kicked Naomi sending both Cameron and Naomi over the ropes.

"That's got to hurt the thoses two Divas. I need to play doctor and help them out." Said King.

"Jerry, I think it would be best if you didn't." Cassinae said chuckling.

Alex was in the corner working on AJ when Paige came up from behind and mat slammed her. Both Paige and AJ picked Alex up and threw her over the top rope, but Alex hung on. They then did a double running dropkick to her, but the momentum of the move was so powerful that Alex landed stomach first onto the barricade. Alex was still in the match because her feet had not touched the floor. Using her strength, she pushed herself up onto the barricade and started walking on it.

"Now that's determination!" Cole said.

"How is she able to do that?" King asked.

"I like to think of Alex as the 'Tribrid Diva'. She strong like Roman, a highflyer like Jeff, and the diva's equivalent of hardcore just like myself." Cassinae said.

Alex made it over to the announce table and hopped on it. She wasn't sure if she could make the leap from the table to the ring. Cassinae stood up from her chair.

"Give me a minute fellas." Cassinae said. She went under the ring and pulled out five steel chairs and lined them up from the table to the ring. Alex walked across them and got in the ring, giving Cassinae a salute before ducking under Rosa's attempted clothesline. She speared Rosa into the mat before throwing her over the top rope. Nikki tried to go after Paige, but she ducked and Nikki was eliminated.

"Hey, that wasn't fair! You helped Miss Hardy back into the ring!" JBL yelled.

"No disqualifications, my biased commentator. I believed that she could make that jump, I just wanted to make sure she had something to 'fall back' on." Cassinae said with a smirk.

Summer Rae seen opportunity and reached for a chair. Folded it turned around and Tamina superkicked the chair in front of Summer Rae's face, and she fell to the mat. Tamina set Summer Rae up for a samoan drop. Then perching herself on the top turnbuckle and performed her dad's signature superfly splash. Tamina with momentum tossed Summer Rae over the ropes. She knocked down Paige and then to AJ. She was about to deliver a clothesline to Alex, but got caught in a spear.

"Did you feel that Cole?" Asked King.

"Sure did Jerry, I hope you felt that too JBL."

"Oh be quiet! No one can touch me."

"Are you sure? Because I can arranged that." Said Cassinae.

Alex and AJ picked Tamina up and threw her out of the ring. The ring showed that the final three divas in the ring are AJ, Alex, and Paige.

"Oh this is going to be good." Cassinae said.

The three remaining divas stood at opposite sides of the ring before they charged at each other. Alex drove Paige into a corner and started laying punches to her before AJ pulled her away and started going after Paige. Alex did the same to AJ and they glared at each other.

"What do you think that you're doing?!" Alex yelled.

"I'm trying to win the match, and I won't allow you to get in my way!" AJ yelled back.

While they were arguing, Paige got up and clotheslined them both before doing her signature yell. Cassinae signaled for a mic and a ringhand gave one to her.

"Three divas stand in this ring right now, they all want this prize. This title holds prestige and one of them will get it." Cassinae said before grabbing the title and raising it above her head. "You girls want this title? Then y'all better beat the hell out of each other." Cassinae said before sitting back down.

Paige kicked AJ in the face before going after Alex. She had her against the ropes and tried to eliminate her, but Alex elbowed Paige. Paige ended up stumbling into a shining wizard by AJ. Both girls grabbed one of Paige's legs before performing a rolling mat slam. AJ picked her up and threw her towards Alex who hit her with the "Twist of Fate", and AJ eliminated Paige.

"We're down to the final two divas in the match. One of them will become the Divas champion." Jerry said.

"AJ is a two time divas champion. She's also the longest reigning divas champion. Could she do it again and become a three time champion? Cassidy, who's your pick?" Cole said.

"I can't choose between these to. I have a huge amount of respect for both of these divas. I've gotten to know AJ since coming here to the WWE, seeing that she's my mentors wife. And Alex, well she's my best friend who has a substantial amount of talent. It could go either way." Cassinae said.

AJ had tried to set Alex up for the "Black Widow", but Alex reversed it. She then did a "Romero Special" submission, but she grabbed AJ's head instead of her arms and started wrenching back.

"What the hell kind of move is that?" JBL asked.

Cassinae smirked. "That move I believe she calls 'The Walking Dead'."

Alex let go when she thought AJ was weakened enough. She threw AJ into the turnbuckle, planning to clothesline her over but AJ sidesteps and sends Alex shoulder first into ringpost.

Alex fall back against the mat and AJ climbs the to the top rope. She looks towards Cassinae who lifts the prize above her head. That gave Alex enough time to get up and Superman Punch AJ off, but AJ hangs onto the rope. Alex then "Level Neckbreaker"d her and she hits the ground. The bell rings signalling that Alex had won.

"And your NEW WWE Divas Champion, Alex Hardy!"

Cassinae climbs into the ring, title and microphone in hand. "Well congratulations Alex, you are the new Divas champion."

"Hell yeah I am. You can give me my title now Cassidy." Alex said.

"Oh you mean this title? Yeah I'll give it to ya Lex… you just have to reach it." Cassinae said holding it out of Alex's reach. Alex glared at Cassinae before she kicked her in her unprotected injured knee. Cassinae stumbled against the ropes wincing.

"That was so uncalled for on your part Hardy. But I deserved it nonetheless." Cassinae said handing Alex the title. She lifted Alex's arm up victory before they left the ring. When the girls made it back to the locker room, Roman and Jeff hugged Alex tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Mini Hardy. You looked great out there." Jeff said.

"Yeah. Awesome job baby girl." Roman said.

"Thanks guys. Ungh… Can y'all let go of me though? You're crushing me." Alex said and they let go.

"We are officially the top divas in the company. And the toughest." Cassinae said.

"And they're both members of the Shield. Looks like you guys need to step up your game." Punk said to Roman and Dean.

"These two won't be the only top hounds in The Shield." Roman said.

"Seeing that they're girls, wouldn't that make them 'top bitches'?" Dean said before he was hit by their titles. "Ow! I was just joking!"

"Asshole." The girls said.

"I'm hungry. Do you think that we can sneak out and get some Wendy's and come back before the show's over?" Jeff asked.

"It's worth to try. Let's change and head out." Punk said and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

***August 15th, 2014; Las Vegas, Nevada***

The four Shield members were sitting in the living room in Dean's house, once again bored.

"Man, I'm so fucking bored!" Dean said.

"Dude you fucking live here, think of something for us to do." Cassinae said.

"Well… how about Dave &amp; Busters?"

"There's a Dave &amp; Busters here in Vegas? I thought Columbus had the only ones." Alex said.

"It's kind of new. So y'all want to go?"

"Sounds like fun. We can go a bit later." Roman said.

"I'll be a little late guys. I have something to do first, so I'll meet you there." Alex said.

* * *

***Six Hours Later; Dave &amp; Busters, 8:00pm***

The other three Shield members were having a drink while they waited on Alex. The boys rather impatient.

"I wonder where Alex is?" Roman asked.

"I'm more curious about what the hell is she doing." Dean said.

Cassinae was on her phone when she got a text from Alex telling her to come outside with the fellas. When she replied why, Alex sent her a picture that made an excited smile appear across her face.

"Guys, Alex wants us to come outside." Cassinae said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because she said so. Now come on!" they topped their drinks off and got up.

The three of them went outside into the dark parking lot. The only thing they saw was some cars around there.

"I don't see anything." Roman noted.

They all turned their heads when they suddenly heard the rev of an engine. A black and red lamborghini with a red underglow pulled into parking lot. The black tinted window on the passenger side rolled down to show Alex. She pulled her shades down and grinned.

"Hey. You guys like my car?" Alex asked revving the engine again.

"Holy shit. Damn that's a sexy car." Roman said.

"So who want's to go for a ride?"

"I call shotgun!" Cassinae said as she ran up to the car.

Inside of the car was incredible. It had black and red leather seats, and "HARDY GENERATION" was written across the steering wheel in red letters.

"Damn. Wish my car like this." Dean said.

"Bro, you don't even have a car." Roman said.

"Yeah I do. I keep it here at home in the garage."

"Let's ride!" Alex said. The red nitros flames flew from the back as they drove.

"God this thing rides like a dream. See Cass, didn't I tell you that my car was going to be sexier than your car?"

"I got to admit, your car is really sexy." Cassinae said.

"I want to do some donuts, really break this car in." Alex said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Lexi?"

"Of course. What's the worse that can happen Cassinae?"

"You die. I die. We all die. Anything that has the end result of death." Cassinae said.

"Ahh come on Cassie, don't be a buzzkill man." Dean said.

"Fine. Head for that empty parking over there."

Alex pulled into the empty parking lot and stopped.

"Rome it was nice knowing ya." Said Dean.

"You to bro." Said Roman.

"Ah, shut up you fucking..." Cassinae said before Alex took off racing around the pairing lot, the boys screamed as they took off.

Roman and Dean were hanging onto the back of Alex and Cassinae's seats. Alex looked at them in the rear view mirror.

"Y'all better not be digging your nails into my seats." Alex said before doing a sharp right turn.

"I'm too young to die!" Dean said.

"I'm too young and gorgeous to die!" Roman said.

"WHOO-HOO!" The girls said cheering in high speed.

Alex then got a huge grin on her face. She made a sharp right causing the car to go on two wheels.

"HOLY SHIT!" Roman and Dean said.

"Cass, grab the wheel." Alex said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Cassinae said.

"I'm letting go now." Alex said. She then got out of the car through the window and sat there with her arms crossed.

"She's crazy!" Dean yelled.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Alex yelled.

"Get your ass back in here Alex!" Roman yelled.

"My car, my rules Roman."

"Don't make me come out there Alex."

"Try it. I dare you Reigns."

"No Roman! If you do that, there will be too much weight on that side and you'll both be killed!" Cassinae said.

"Then how the fuck am I supposed to get her back in here?!" Roman said.

"I don't know bro! Think of something!"

"Keep this thing steady Cassie. Ambrose, don't fucking move." Roman said.

Roman held onto Alex's seat and grabbed onto the roof of the car. He then pulled himself out carefully.

"Alex! Get back in the damn car!"

"No! I'm having fun Rome!"

"I'm serious Lexi! Get your ass back in here!"

Alex turned around and seen that Roman's face was filled with terror and worry for her.

"Fine. I'll get back in Roman." Alex said.

Alex then puts on hand on the window and the other on the roof, lifts herself to get her feet back in. She sits in the driver's seat, grabs the wheel and does a sharp left turn, putting the car back on four wheels and then hits the breaks.

"Well that was awesome." Alex said.

Roman gets out then pulls Alex out of the drivers seat and hugs her tightly.

"If you ever fucking do that again, I'll kill you myself." Roman said.

"Okay… I won't do it again." Alex said softly before getting back into the car and driving back to D&amp;B's.

* * *

The four of them were playing a racing game. Dean jumped up when he crossed the finish line first.

"Whoo-hoo. First place baby." Dean said doing a victory dance.

"God dammit." Cassinae said hitting the steering wheel. Alex stood up and headed back to the table. Roman went over to her and sat down.

"Something wrong Alex?"

"I'm… I'm just not in the gaming mood right now." Alex said as Cassinae and Dean came over.

"Want me to take you back to the hotel?" Cassinae asked.

"No. I'll take her back in my car." Roman said

"Well then how will me and Cass get home?" Dean asked. Alex then tossed her car keys to Cassinae.

"Are you serious?!" Cassinae said.

"Do not fuck up my car." Alex said.

The four of them walked out to the parking lot and over to Roman's tahoe. Roman got in but Alex turned and looked at Cassinae.

"I don't want to see a piss stain or puke stain in my car. Don't whip it too hard, crash it, or scratch it. If you do I'll fucking kill you Cassinae, and make it look like an accident." Alex said sternly.

"Bro, I won't fuck up your car. Now go on and get out of here." Cassinae said before her and Dean walked back in. Alex got in the passenger seat and her and Roman drove off.

The car ride was quiet between the two of them. They reached a stoplight, so Alex decided to speak up first.

"Are you… mad at me Roman?" Alex asked.

"I'm not mad at you. But what you did earlier was very stupid Alex." Roman said.

"I was just trying to have a little fun."

"You almost got yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry…" Alex said turning her head away.

Roman tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Hey don't be sad baby girl. I'm not mad at you. Just don't do anything like that again." Roman said. He rubbed Alex's cheek with the pad of his thumb causing her to smile and blush.

"I'll try…" Alex said as Roman continued driving.

* * *

***With Dean and Cassinae***

Cassinae and Dean were sitting at the bar topping of their 4th drink of the night. After taking a few pictures with fans, and signing some autographs, they decided that it was time to leave D&amp;B.

"Let's head out Ambrose. I want to have some fun in Alex's car." Cassinae said.

"Alright! I knew that you would come around Cassie." Dean said, placing his arm on Cassinae's shoulder. Cassinae elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him.

"Not like that you idiot! I meant whip the shit out of it."

"Awww. Fine." Dean said moping.

Cassinae getting in the driver seat and Dean is getting in the passenger seat. Cassinae is starts Alex's car.

"Are you just as crazy as Alex when she drives?" asked Dean.

"No..." Cassinae said before taking off at full speed.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Yelled Dean.

"No shit!" Cassinae said doing a powerslide. "I only said it to see your reaction."

"I hate you, but I can't hate you for long." Smirked Dean.

"Forget it Ambrose!"

"Come on Cassie, please." Dean said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah… that don't work for me. Well not you doing it anyway."

"Come on give me at least one chance to win you over."

"I rather have Alex run me over." Cassinae said.

"But Cass…" Dean said before Cassinae hit the brakes, causing Dean's head to hit the dashboard.

"Fuck, god damn it. What was that for?"

"For you to stop drooling over me."

"Fine."

Cassinae and Dean drive out the parking lot. They arrive at Dean's house. They get out the car and they go up stairs to catch up with Alex and Roman. They peek in Alex's room and notices she's not there. About four feet from her room was Roman's door crack. Cassinae and Dean peek inside and see Alex and Roman in the bed together.

Cassinae and Dean sneak passed the room until they reach Cassinae's room, before busting up laughing.

"Bro. That was too funny." Cassinae said.

"I can't wait to grill Rome about this tomorrow." Dean said.

"Let's not be too mean Ambrose. They are our friends after all."

"Okay. Well time for bed." Dean said starting to walk towards Cassinae's bed.

"Uhh what do you think you're doing?" Cassinae said stopping him.

"I'm sleeping in here."

"The hell you are. You have your own room."

"Yeah but this is my house so this is my room also. Come on Cassie, I won't be too rough on ya." Dean said.

"Fuck that." Cassinae said kicking Dean out then slamming and locking the door.

* * *

*******August 16, 2015*******

The next morning Alex and Cassinae are sitting in the kitchen talking.

"You better of not gotten anything in my car." Said Alex mugging Cassinae.

"I didn't destroy your car, okay."

"Sup Alex. Feeling better?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I just needed some rest is all." Alex said.

"I bet it was a good rest then huh?"

Cassinae look at Dean with glare, saying 'don't say anything'.

"What are you talking about Jonathan?" Alex asked.

"You and Roman must've of gotten a lot of quality rest."

Alex moves away from the kitchen counter and cocks her hand back. Then she slowly moves towards Dean and grabs him by the neck.

"What are trying to say Jonathan."

"That you and Roman were fucking each others brains out." Alex tackles Dean and they fall over the table. Roman comes down stairs and sees Alex yelling at Dean has her hand inches from his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Roman asked.

Alex looks at Roman before punching Dean in the face. She sighs before getting off of him.

"I don't know how, but Dean knew about what happened last night. And he deserved what just happened." Alex said.

"Don't forget Cassinae, knows about it too."

"At least I wasn't being an asshole about it." Cassinae said.

"Come down I didn't mean anything by it."

"Bull shit Ambrose you almost made Alex punch your dumb ass into next week."

Alex grabs her keys off counter and storms out the house.

"Alex.. Don't leave." Said Cassinae.

"What the hell bro." Said Roman.

"You probably want to get your girl Rome." Said Dean.

"Shut up Dean you already caused enough trouble. Anyway Roman you know where she's heading."

"I have an idea." Roman said with his keys in his hand while looking straight at Dean. Roman left out the door chasing after Alex.

"Well... looks like it's just you and me Cassie." Dean said.

"Seriously Ambrose. Alex just left because of your ass and you're still trying to sleep with me?" Cassinae said.

"I mean why don't you want to? I'm a walking bunch of sexual satisfaction."

"Trust me Dean. You don't wanna go there."

"You're such a fucking prude Cassinae. I wouldn't be surprised if you've been with a guy at all!" Dean said before earning a slap to the face.

"Fuck you asshole." Cassinae said before grabbing her keys and slamming the door.

"Cassinae wait! Fuck..." Dean said before grabbing his keys and going after her.

* * *

Roman found Alex at Panda Express eating a bowl of 'Orange Chicken'.

"I thought I would find you here baby girl."

"Yep." Alex said stuffing a couple pieces of chicken in her mouth.

A waiter had brought an extra bowl of orange chicken.

"You must have a serious appetite this morning."

"No. It's not for me Roman, it's for you."

"How did you know I was going to come here?"

"Let's put it this way. I acted mad when Dean made the smart comment, plus you coming down stairs and me leaving, equals alone time with you eating here."

"So this was all just an act, you're cleaver? So why did you only yell at Dean and not Cassie?" Said Roman

"Like I just wanted to be with you along with just making Dean look even more like an ass. I don't really care if they knew anyway."

Alex and Roman kept eating Panda express. Dean came in and interrupted them.

"Hey what's up guys, how's it going."

"Why are you here Jonathan?" Asked Alex.

"Well Cassinae left shortly after Rome came looking for you." Said Dean.

"Bro what did you do?" Asked Roman.

"What he means is, what did you do to make her leave?"

"I just said 'Well... looks like it's just you and me Cassie'."

"Then what did you say Ambrose." Roman asked.

"Well I uhh called her a prude, and then I said that I wouldn't be surprised if she had been with a guy at all." Dean said scratching the back of his neck.

"Idiot!" Alex said slapping Dean in the back of the head. "Why in the hell would you say that?! She's that way only because in high school she really had no fucking choice! You are going to find her and apologize to her."

"She'll kill me!" Dean said.

"Good. She should, but at least you die not being an asshole." Alex said before sending him out of the restaurant.

"God fucking dammit." Dean muttered as he continued driving. He knew exactly where Cassie was or at least where she should be.

* * *

Dean pulled up to the parking lot of a local mall which had a game room in it. He saw Cassinae's corvette in the driveway.

He walked into the place and started to look for Cassinae. A seen her playing a game on the right side of the arcade. He walked up and saw she was playing a zombie game. Cassie was playing on the single player mode.

"Ambrose just grab gun already." Said Cassinae.

"Okay." Said Dean cautiously. "Look I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be a dick."

"Well you were, and it pissed me the fuck off." They got through the game in one piece. "That was an easy ass game."

"Yeah, it was, but I am truly sorry."

"Okay I believe you, but don't you forget that I still will hate you." Cassinae said

"I guess it's what I get." Dean said.

"It's about time you figured that out."

"Hey, I mean... okay."

"Listen Dean. Yes, you are an asshole, and yes you piss me off a lot, but I think I would be bored as fuck if you wasn't around."

"I don't know whether to be insulted or to be flattered."

"Well consider both Ambrose. But if you want to kind of make it up to me you can buy me something to eat."

"Alright. But your limit is five dollars."

"Whatever."

Cassinae and Dean walked over to the food area so that she could get what she wanted.

"Let's see I want a pizza, some wings, a Pepsi, a beer, and some nachos." Cassinae said.

"You're seriously gonna eat all of that? And I thought that you hated beer." Dean stated as the guy brought the stuff.

"I don't. That's for you."

"Oh cool."

Dean hands the guy a five but the guy stopped him.

"Uhh sir this is more than five dollars."

"What?" Dean looked at the receipt and dropped his jaw. "Thirty dollars! What the fuck Cassinae?! I said that you had five dollar limit."

"Really? Cause I could've swore that you said I had a $35 limit." Cassinae said with an innocent smile. "Just pay the man, grab your beer, and let's get out of here."

* * *

When Cassinae and Dean got back to his house Alex and Roman were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So did you settle things between y'all?" Alex asked.

"Yeah and it cost me thirty fucking bucks worth of food." Dean said bitterly.

Cassinae shrugs. "Ahh thirty dollars shouldn't concern you. You're making about $310,000 a week. Me and Alex only make… you know what nevermind. Anyway I brought the food home. Who wants some?" The other two Shield members got up and grab some of the food before Dean and Cassinae joined them.

"So… What's the plan for RAW Monday?" Roman asked.

"Apparently we have a promo to cut with The Authority. Heard that there's supposed to be some sort of surprise happening." Dean said.

"That can't be good. Authority plus surprises equals bad day for The Shield." Cassinae said.

"Well I guess we just gotta wait and see." Alex said.

* * *

***August 18th, 2014; ****University of Nevada, Thomas &amp; Mack Center***

The four members of the Shield were sitting in their locker room. They were dressed casually because they weren't scheduled for any matches tonight, only a promo with The Authority. They weren't sure what exactly sure what was to happen though.

"I think that they're up to something." Alex said putting Roman's hair in a low bun.

"When aren't they up to something Alex?" Cassinae said listening to music on her phone.

"Sneaky sons-of-bitches." Snarled Dean.

"For the record we need to keep our guard up. The corporate jackasses might pull another scheme. This time it might cost our jobs here." Said Cassinae.

"If you think about it Cassie any moment they could say we're all fired in an instant." Said Roman cuffing his fist. All four Shield members stare harshly at the door when they hear a knock.

"Who is it?" Yelled Alex.

"Just an old friend." Said Seth opening the door and staying out the locker room.

"You must feel real froggie, don't you Seth? There is one of you and four of us. Call me crazy, or a lunatic, or clinically insane, or even a complete psychopath..." said Dean.

"I think he gets it." Cassinae said interrupting him.

"Anyway we could easily kick your ass right now and not even think twice."

"Well duh, if you want to try." Said Seth crossing his arms. "Go ahead, but just remember you have to remember one thing. I have something you don't, and that's the Authority by my side."

"Is that all? Did you just come over here just to tell us that?" Questioned Roman.

"Just leave us alone before I get up and spear your ass from here to next Monday." Said Alex getting up and ready to attack Seth.

"Watch it Hardy. You don't want to mess with me."

"Last time you messed with me and Alex, you got curb stomped into a briefcase by yours truly." Cassinae said getting into Seth's face. "So I suggest that you leave before it happens again Rollins."

Seth stepped back, his hands held up. He looked at Cassinae with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you champ. Better watch your back. You never know when someone might sneak up on you." Seth said before leaving.

"That asshole thinks he can scare me. Watch my back. Ha! The only diva with the guts to challenge me is our WWE Divas Champion."

"Well you don't have to worry about that Cassie. We're on a good terms, we're sisters in this brotherhood dude." Alex said patting her on back.

"Right. And speaking of "brothers"... Ambrose, get your ass over here so that I can fix that mess of hair." Cassinae said.

* * *

_Behold the King… The King of Kings_

"Uh-oh. Here comes the Authority." King said.

"And you know whenever the Authority comes out, bad things happen for somebody." Cole said.

"For the past couple of months one group of wrestlers have been a thorn in our side, and that group is know as The Shield." Stephanie McMahon said with a frown on her face. "They are reckless, rebellious, and a danger to this company, and we won't tolerate it."

"That's right. So Shield get your asses out here!" Triple H said. No response came so Seth spoke up.

"That was an order from the boss guys. Stop being cowards and..."

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. The Shield.**

The crowd cheered loudly as they made their way down to the ring. Alex and Cassinae went over the barricade their titles over their shoulders. The boys followed suit before all getting into the ring.

Once the shield got into the ring The Authority had backed up towards one side of the ring. The Shield stayed on the other half.

"You rang boss man?" Alex said with a smirk.

"It's Mr. Triple H when you acknowledge him," Snarled Seth.

"Yeah whatever. Why'd you want us out here?" Dean asked.

"First, I want to get things straight. Your group has became a nuisance that needs to be exterminated," Said Triple H.

"I wanted to add, the Shield has caused a lot of bodily and emotional harm to multiple superstars and divas. Not to mention who knows what emotional strain the Shield has caused toward the WWE Universe?" said Stephanie with a sarcastic saddened tone.

"Oh yes. The fans sound sooo saddened." Cassinae said in equally sarcastic tone. The crowd cheering in response.

"Just think about Roman's spearing other innocent superstars through barricades. And that crazy lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose has given concussions to superstars with the Dirty Deeds." Said Stephanie.

"Steph darling we can't reminisce on the past, however we can change the future." Said Triple H.

"Triple H and Stephanie, we have to admit that in order to keep a safe business, the problem has to be solved. And we also have to do what's best for business is..." acquired Seth.

"Is what firing the Shield, huh? As far as i'm concerned we keep your so called business from falling. We give what the WWE fans want. And that is kicking your asses across the ring." Said Dean pumped.

"I have to agree with you for once." said Cassinae. "I don't know about the rest of you guys in the ring but I sure enjoy a Monday night Authority ass kicking." The WWE Universe starts to cheer and chanting.

"Shut up, shut up, you don't want to cheer for the Shield. They don't want happiness, all they want to cause is pain." Said Stephanie.

"And that brings the fans happiness Steph. We bring the wrestling and the entertainment in World Wrestling Entertainment." Alex said.

"Oh yeah. Well let's see how much entertainment you bring in the unemployment lines. I'm NOT sorry to say this but Shield, you're..." Triple H couldn't finish.

_No chance. Cause that's what you got._

"Oh my god. It's the boss." Cole said.

"The Shield are in serious trouble." JBL said.

"I don't know about that." said King.

"My lovely daughter and son-in-law just can't seem to keep my business running smoothly. There's been nothing but chaos going on around here. I personally think it needs to be run correctly." said Vince.

"Wait what's that supposed to mean?" Said Stephanie.

"I think Triple H and Stephanie are running it perfectly." Said Seth.

"You know what Seth Rollins I don't agree you should hold that briefcase, if I felt like it I could strip you of it and choose multiple of other superstars who deserve it even more than you. But I'm not, even thought I should, you technically did not earn that fairly."

"Wait a second I earned it fair and square Vince."

"Did you call me Vince?"

"Dammit Seth." Triple H and Stephanie muttered.

"I think that you need to learn how to speak to Authority figures Mr. Rollins." Vince said. "And to lessen the stress on my daughter and son-in-law I've appointed a general manger to help out around here."

"Now that sounds awesome." Roman said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your new WWE General Manager!"

_Violins start playing. Turn the music inside my session._

When everyone saw the new GM, Cassinae drops the mic in shock

"No way." Alex says.

* * *

**MikeAce:"Holy shit a cliffhanger. Really?"**

**The Simonette254:"Yep."**

**MikeAce:"I wanted to see who the new GM is. I hope the GM isn't a total dick or anything."**

**Alex Hardy:"Ehh he's give or take Ace."**

**MikeAce:"I see, but for what it's worth the chapter was awesome as fuck, to be honest. What does everyone else think?"**

**The Simonette254:"They're probably like "What the fuck took y'all so long?"."**

**Alex Hardy:"Like damn ya'll took forever to write it."**

**MikeAce: "Consider it a holiday gift from the three of us."**

**Cassinae:"You three are lazy. Admit it."**

**Alex Hardy:"Quiet you. It won't take us this long to update the next chapter."**

**MikeAce:"Before this gets out of hand, The Simonette254, Alex Hardy, and yours truly are signing off."**

**The Simonette254:"Happy Holidays everyone!"**


End file.
